Ghost Whisperer
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS en 2 parties : L'auror Harry Potter enquête sur une nouvelle affaire qui le hantera à jamais...
1. Tant qu'il y a de la magie

**Genre : **Policier/Drama

**Pairing** : HP/DM (en quelque sorte…)

**Rating :**** T**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Harry enquête sur une affaire qui le hantera à jamais.

**Remerciements** : à **Kissy **(alias **Rickiss**) pour son aide précieuse et son enthousiasme. Merci aussi à ma bêta pour ses conseils et sa correction.

**NdSs : Ho, ho, ho, JOYEUX NOËL ! Ma douce et tendre Kissy, j'ai envie de t'offrir cette histoire parce que je te sais très friande d'enquête policière. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fiction. **

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une "Bonne lecture !" :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo Ghost whisperer ooO<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Tant qu'il y a de la magie…**

« Tu sais Harry, à force de regarder ce tableau comme cela, tu vas finir par le transpercer. »

Le ton se voulait plaisantin. Face à l'absence de réaction, Ron Weasley continua, avec plus de gravité dans la voix : « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Dormir. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit. »

Sans quitter des yeux le tableau sur lequel étaient affichés les différents éléments de sa dernière enquête, Harry dit simplement :

« A demain, Ron. »

Ron contempla Harry, avec inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi dévoué à résoudre une affaire. Harry était un excellent Auror, il ne disait pas le contraire. Il savait que le brun prenait son métier à cœur. Mais là, ça devenait carrément obsessionnel. Plus rien ne comptait. Ron aurait aimé aider son ami et collègue, malheureusement pour l'instant il devait enquêter sur une autre affaire. Tout ça parce qu'il était en congé lorsque c'était arrivé.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

**Une semaine plus tôt…**

« Et là, elle a convoqué sa peluche. Tu te rends compte ? Elle n'a même pas un an ! »

« Et tu as sacrifié ton jour de repos uniquement pour me dire cela ? » Harry agita ladite peluche devant sa filleule qui émit de petits gazouillements rieurs.

« Ma fille est un génie ! Alors oui, ça méritait que je prévienne son parrain ! Au fait, tu viens toujours dîner à la maison ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron ne prit pas le temps d'entendre la confirmation de son meilleur ami que déjà il enchaîna : « Hermione veut tester une nouvelle recette, alors il faut que tu viennes. »

Ca sonnait comme une supplication, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Haha, ne t'en fait pas, je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde et…

- Potter !

- Ah on dirait que les affaires reprennent.

- Alors on va vite te laisser. Bye tonton Harry. » Ron agita la main de sa fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Bye, Rosie… A ce soir ! »

Ron salua son meilleur ami et s'éclipsa rapidement avant que leur chef – Alex Zeller - arrive dans le bureau de Harry. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, élégante dans son tailleur gris clair, se tint devant Harry lui tendant un dossier. Elle l'informa :

« Potter, on nous a signalé une noyade, près de la Tour de Londres… »

**OooooO**

Harry transplana au lieu indiqué par son chef. Une barrière magique dissimulait le périmètre de sécurité autour du lieu du crime. La seule information dont disposait la brigade était que le corps de la victime portait un tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche : un crâne dont la bouche crachait un serpent. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un mangemort. Aussi, Harry avait été chargé d'identifier le corps, avant toute autre investigation. Il s'avança jusqu'à la rive où le médecin légiste l'attendait. Augustus Pye – surnommé Gus - était un sorcier assez jeune qui travaillait à mi-temps sous couverture chez les Moldus. Le corps retrouvé était à quelques pas derrière lui et il était recouvert d'un drap, près à être transporté, si nécessaire, à la morgue de Sainte Mangouste. Deux agents relevaient des indices près du corps et photographaient la scène. Un autre cherchait des empreintes de pas ou toute autre trace suspecte, au bord de l'eau.

« Ah Potter,… pardon, Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi vite. Pas de coéquipier avec toi, cette fois-ci ?

- Non, il a pris un congé. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, échoué au bord du fleuve, tôt ce matin. Un couple de Moldus qui faisait du jogging l'a trouvé. Pas de papiers d'identité sur lui, ni d'argent, ni baguette. Mais j'ai reconnu la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Du coup, je vous ai appelés en renfort. Les Forces des tâches invisibles sont arrivées en premier et ont sécurisé la zone. Les Oubliators ont emmené les deux joggeurs pour les interroger.  
>Pour l'instant, la cause du décès est inconnue. Pas d'eau dans les poumons donc il était déjà mort quand il est tombé dans l'eau.<p>

- Tu as pu établir l'heure de la mort ?

- Pas tout à fait, avec la température de l'eau, ça brouille les pistes, mais au vue de la rigidité du corps et de son état, ça fait seulement quelques heures. J'en saurai plus après l'autopsie.

- Merci Gus. Je peux jeter un œil ?

- Il est tout à toi. J'en ai fini ici. Jimmy Jogovitch est là, si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Harry le remercia encore une fois puis s'avança jusqu'au cadavre qui était en train d'être lévité sur une civière par l'assistant de Gus. Harry lui demanda un instant pour établir l'identification. Le jeune assistant immobilisa le corps sur la civière et s'éloigna pour rassembler le reste du matériel. Harry abaissa le drap pour dévoiler le visage de la victime.

Il était sous le choc.

Un nœud se forma dans son ventre, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. C'est vrai, il n'appréciait pas cet homme. Pour être honnête, il le détestait. A une époque, il aurait même été satisfait de le voir ainsi. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être troublé par cette funeste nouvelle.

« Jogovitch ! » appela-t-il après être sorti de sa torpeur.

L'assistant du médicomage légiste accourut à ses côtés.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

- Il s'agit bien d'un sorcier. Je veux le rapport de l'autopsie le plus rapidement possible. Affaire prioritaire, c'est compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter. »

Jogovitch nota quelques mots sur un carnet puis transplana, avant même que Harry ait pu lui dire le nom de l'homme, étendu sans vie, en face de lui.

Harry se retrouva seul avec lui. Il le regarda longuement, avant de déclarer dans un soupir :

« Dans quelle galère tu t'es fourré cette fois, Malfoy ? »

**OooooO**

« Potter, pour ton enquête sur Draco Malfoy, tu travailleras en collaboration avec la brigade de police magique. Ils nous envoient l'un de leur meilleur tireur de baguette magique d'élite : Ernie Macmillan.

- Mais, chef, c'est Ron mon partenaire ! protesta Harry, à son retour au bureau des Aurors.

- Oui, hé bien, Weasley n'est pas là. Mais si tu y tiens tant que ça, je lui demande de venir et de sacrifier son jour de repos ?

- Non, c'est bon, Macmillan fera l'affaire. » Harry avait dit cela à contre cœur, mais il ne voulait pas privé son meilleur ami de ce jour qu'il passait avec sa fille.

« Très bien, tu as prévenu les parents de Malfoy ?… Harry ?

- Oui, pardon, sa mère va me rejoindre tout à l'heure à Sainte Mangouste.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je peux confier l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Non, je m'en occupe.

- Très bien, tiens moi au courant quand tu auras du nouveau.

- Oui, chef. »

Harry se rendit à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Ernie Macmillan se présenta à Harry alors que ce dernier feuilletait l'agenda de Malfoy. L'agenda avait été récupéré dans une poche de son pantalon. Le Serpentard l'avait magiquement fait rétrécir et le médicomage légiste ne l'avait trouvé qu'au moment où il avait préparé le corps pour l'autopsie. Opération qui était en cours d'exécution. Harry attendait les premières conclusions du légiste. Pendant ce temps, Ernie chercha dans les archives, le dossier de Malfoy.

Il était de retour au moment où la mère de Draco arriva dans le service des admissions. Après avoir fait les présentations, tous les trois se rendirent sans un mot, à la morgue.

« Madame Malfoy, vous êtes prête ? »

Narcissa hocha de la tête. Harry abaissa le drap pour révéler le visage de la victime.

La mère de Draco le regarda quelques secondes puis éclata en sanglots. Elle confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils. Harry lui dit :

« Madame Malfoy, toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte.

- J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, dit-elle après un temps, calmant ses pleurs.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, inutile de vous culpabiliser, tenta Ernie.

- Si ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il ne m'a pas appelé hier soir. Il m'appelait toujours, surtout quand son père est en voyage d'affaires. Oh, que va dire Lucius ? »

Après plusieurs minutes, Narcissa sécha enfin ses larmes. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils sur le front et caressa délicatement ses cheveux.

Harry l'emmena alors dans une salle vide afin de l'interroger. Ernie resta avec le médicomage pour connaître les conclusions de l'autopsie.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous madame Malfoy. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. » Harry sortit un carnet, ainsi qu'une plume à papote, puis demanda : « Madame Malfoy, Draco vivait-il seul ?

- Oui.

- Avait-il une petite amie ?

- Il fréquentait…quelqu'un, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Mon fils était discret à ce sujet.

- Vous pourriez nous en faire un portrait ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- D'accord… »

Elle mentait, il le sentait, mais il préféra ne pas la pousser dans ses retranchements. Il continua sur un autre sujet :

« Son emploi du temps était plutôt chargé. Rien d'inhabituel à signaler, à part le fait qu'une semaine avant sa mort, le 8 septembre, l'après-midi, il avait plusieurs rendez-vous inscrits dans son agenda, mais il les a tous barrés et, à chaque fois, il a écrit : « annulé ». Est-ce que vous savez peut-être pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Non.

- Avait-il d'autres activités que son travail ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu être dangereux ?

- Comme quoi ? La magie noire ? Mon fils est…était un homme bien, monsieur Potter. Respectable.

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un dans son entourage ou un client peut-être, qui aurait pu vouloir lui faire du mal ?

- Si ça avait été le cas, il m'en aurait parlé.

- Très bien, je vous remercie, Madame Malfoy. Si le moindre détail vous revient en mémoire, ou si votre mari a quelque chose à ajouté à votre déclaration, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

- Monsieur Potter, je sais que mon fils et vous n'entreteniez pas de très bons rapports à Poudlard. »

Harry ne pouvait contredire ses propos, il la laissa simplement continuer :

« Mais j'espère que vous oublierez le passé et que vous ferez tout votre possible pour retrouver le… coupable » Elle avait les lèvres pincées en disant ce mot, Harry était presque sûr qu'elle se retenait d'utiliser des termes bien moins courtois pour en parler.

- Je vous le promets, Madame Malfoy. »

Après avoir raccompagné la mère de Draco, Harry retourna au bureau des Aurors. Ernie lui rapporta le dossier de l'autopsie et répéta ce que lui avait dit le médicomage légiste.

**Fin du flashback**

**Ooo** **FCRCSM ooO**

Ron resta encore quelques instants silencieux. Hermione et lui avaient été surpris en apprenant que Draco Malfoy était mort. Harry avait été plutôt silencieux pendant leur dîner et il n'était pas resté longtemps. Le lendemain matin, puis comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Harry était venu tôt au bureau des Aurors pour poursuivre son investigation. D'après ce que Ron voyait sur le tableau, rempli d'informations diverses, Harry avait vraiment mis les bouchées doubles. Mais la case du suspect restait toujours vide. Et cela semblait préoccupé Harry.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi le Ministère s'embête à diligenter une enquête ? Celui qui a tué un mangemort…

- _**Ex**_-mangemort, Ron.

- …a rendu service à la société, par le caleçon de Merlin !

- Et il me semble que notre travail est de stopper les criminels, pas de juger les victimes. »

Harry, contrarié par les propos de Ron, regarda enfin son meilleur ami. Ce dernier affichait une mine satisfaite, mêlée à de l'agacement.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ?

- Parce que j'ai enfin réussi à te faire décrocher plus de deux mots et surtout tu as quitté tes yeux de … » Il voulait dire « lui » (une photographie de Malfoy était affichée sur le tableau et Harry la fixait) mais il se ravisa à temps et ajouta : « ce tableau. »

De toute évidence Ron avait simplement cherché à le faire réagir face à ses propos. Résigné, Harry répliqua :

« Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas y attacher autant d'importance.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, seulement tu as besoin de te reposer, comme tout le monde. Tu seras plus à même de résoudre cette affaire, tête reposée.

- Hermione a vraiment déteint sur toi, ma parole ! » En disant cela, Harry s'était levé de son fauteuil et attrapa son manteau.

Ron lui lança un regard de travers.

« Ah là, on dirait plutôt ta mère. »

Ron ne dit rien et préféra rire de cette taquinerie. Au moins, il avait réussi à distraire son ami et à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui.

Harry était effectivement rentré chez lui. Ca lui évitait d'affronter le regard inquiet de Ron plus longtemps.

Une semaine était passée. Et la même question l'envahissait depuis qu'il avait reconnu le corps de Draco Malfoy, comme étant la victime du meurtre sur lequel il avait été assigné : « Pourquoi ? » et surtout « Qui ? »

Dormir.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir…

Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il le voyait en rêve : il faisait sombre, froid et une sorte de brouillard épais lui voilait la vue. Puis une silhouette flottante apparaissait. C'était Malfoy. Il était debout. Tendant la main. Et Harry avait la même pensée stupide : « Si je peux lui serrer la main, alors je le sauverai. » Mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de le toucher, sa main passait à travers. Comme si Malfoy était constitué de fumée. Une fumée glaciale.

Et c'est avec cette sensation de froid glacial que Harry se réveillait en sursaut.

5 heures 23 du matin. Harry reposa son réveil. Puis il se leva et alla se préparer un remontant. Les potions calmantes avaient peu d'effet sur lui et il avait préféré arrêter les potions sans rêves. De toute façon, elles ne fonctionnaient pas.

S'installant sur son canapé avec une tasse de café bien fort, il feuilleta le dossier de l'affaire, pour l'énième fois.

_Département de la justice magique - Affaire n° 1248H_

_Auror en charge du dossier : Harry Potter_

_Agent de la police magique : Ernie Macmillan_

_Légiste : Augustus Pye _

_VICTIME : DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY_

_Age : 25 ans _

_Date de naissance : 5 juin 1980_

_Date du décès : 15 septembre 2005 – Entre 22h00 et 23h00_

_Adresse : 240 Kensington High Street – W14 8NL - Londres_

_Profession : DIRECTEUR de la boutique _Barjow & Beurk_– Allée des embrumes, Londres_

_Cause du décès : Sortilège de la Mort _

_Signes particuliers : _

_Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche (ancien Mangemort – réhabilitation)_

_Cicatrice en forme de croix sur le torse (ante mortem)_

_FAMILLE :_

_Fils unique de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy - née Black – (cf. déposition page 3) _

Célibataire

_EMPLOYÉ(S) : Stephen Grevy et Lucie Sparks (cf. dépositions pages 5 à 7) _

_SUSPECT(S) :_

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il soupira. L'enquête piétinait. Il ne savait pas avec exactitude où Malfoy avait été tué. Difficile donc d'établir un début de piste fiable. Il savait que Malfoy était venu travailler ce jour-là à la boutique et qu'il s'occupait de réparer le scrutoscope d'une sorcière nommée Mme Travis. C'était ce qu'avaient dit Stephen Grevy et Lucie Sparks, ses deux employés. Au moment où ils étaient partis, Mme Travis venait pour le récupérer. Cette dernière avait confirmé les témoignages de Stephen et Lucie. Mme Travis avait quitté la boutique autour de 18 heures 30. Peu de temps avant la fermeture. Malfoy était encore en vie à ce moment-là. Personne ne l'avait vu ensuite. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, d'après les dires du gardien d'immeuble. En jugeant l'heure de la mort, ça laissait un trou de près de quatre heures à combler.

Ses affaires à la boutique semblait en ordre. Rien ne laissait présager à des transactions illégales ou dangereuses. Malfoy était apprécié. Mais sa vie privée restait un mystère – personne dans son entourage ne savait s'il fréquentait quelqu'un, comme l'avait laissé supposer Narcissa. Ses voisins de pallier étaient absents, il n'avait pas pu les interroger. Bref, Harry était dans une impasse pour l'instant. L'affaire allait être classée non résolue si une nouvelle piste solide ne faisait pas rapidement son apparition.

D'un sort, Harry intensifia le feu dans la cheminée en face de lui.

Quand soudain, un bruit suspect se fit entendre dans la chambre à coucher. Prenant sa baguette posée sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, d'un pas prudent. Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte et murmura un « Lumos ». Il constata alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Le bruit qu'il avait perçu était une branche d'arbre qui frottait contre la fenêtre. D'un mouvement de baguette, il lança un sort qui fit taire le bruit. Il retourna alors dans le salon mais se figea à l'entrée. Quelqu'un était devant la cheminée, lui tournant le dos.

« Ne faites plus un geste ! Ordonna le brun, prêt à se défendre. Retournez-vous lentement, les mains sur la tête. »

L'intrus obtempéra. Et lorsqu'il fut retourné, visage à découvert, Harry faillit en lâcher sa baguette. L'homme eut un sourire méprisant et dit :

« Tu en fais une tête, Potter. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

- C'est impossible, dit Harry. »

Il devait être en train de rêver ou le whisky versé dans son café lui montait à la tête. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ils avaient même fait le test du polynectar pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un imposteur qui avait volé l'identité de …

« Malfoy… prononça Harry dans un souffle, incrédule.

- Ah bien, tu te souviens de mon nom, répliqua le blond, sarcastique. »

En d'autres circonstances, Harry lui aurait lancé un regard mauvais, mais là il était bien trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit, à part bafouiller des : « Mais » ; « comment » ; « c'est » ; « je rêve » ; « non » ; « impossible »

Malfoy l'écouta babiller son discours sans queue ni tête. Puis perdant patience, il lui coupa la parole : « Si je le pouvais, je te bafferais Potter, comme ça tu verras que tu ne rêves pas et tu pourras arrêter de parler comme un demeuré. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de ramener Harry à la réalité. Et face à Malfoy, si c'était vraiment lui, il n'avait qu'une seule façon de réagir à la situation. C'est donc avec méfiance, qu'il pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers l'autre garçon et questionna :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Malfoy soupira d'agacement. Mais bon, il pouvait comprendre que le Gryffondor soit méfiant. Il répondit simplement :

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, ça tu le sais. Et la vraie question que tu devrais me poser c'est plutôt : Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Hésitant un instant, Harry demanda : « Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Malfoy eut à nouveau son sourire méprisant, comme s'il préparait un sale coup. Harry resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Malfoy s'avança droit vers lui. D'instinct, Harry lança un sort qui n'eut aucun effet sur le blond, mais fit tomber la petite Tour Eiffel posée sur l'étagère au-dessus de la cheminée. Pourtant Harry était sûr d'avoir bien visé le corps du blond. Il réalisa alors à ce moment que Malfoy s'avançait _**droit**_ vers lui, passant à travers la table basse puis le canapé avant de s'arrêter devant Harry à quelques millimètres de sa baguette. Draco fit ensuite un pas supplémentaire et Harry baissa légèrement les yeux sur son bras tendu. Sa baguette n'était presque plus visible. La partie cachée transperçait la poitrine du Serpentard. Harry éprouvait une sensation de froid intense au niveau de la main tenant sa baguette.

Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Malfoy. Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans bouger. Seul le crépitement du feu et la respiration de Harry, qui assimilait lentement la réponse, se faisaient entendre.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry, mais il était incapable de les formuler à voix haute. Il avait peur que s'il disait quelque chose, Malfoy disparaîtrait. Alors il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Des yeux qui n'exprimaient rien de négatif, simplement une patience tranquille. Une attente sereine. Attendre que lui, Harry Potter fasse le prochain mouvement, qu'il dise à voix haute la réponse à sa dernière question.

Harry abaissa sa garde et se recula de quelques pas. Il avait du mal à le croire. Malfoy était bien mort et voilà qu'il venait hanter Harry.

« Tu es un fantôme, dit enfin le Gryffondor. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Mais Malfoy ne lui répondit pas, à la place il énonça simplement :

« Tu dois m'aider, Potter. »

**OooooO**

Harry resta de longues minutes sous le jet de douche. Ca l'aidait à s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Malfoy était un fantôme. Le blond lui avait assuré que s'il était revenu, c'est parce qu'il devait l'aider à retrouver le coupable.

Pour cela, Draco lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait : Après le départ de Mme Travis, juste avant la fermeture, un client était venu dans sa boutique pour faire réparer un objet. Pour une raison inconnue, Draco ne pouvait pas dire quel était cet objet. Ni à quoi ressembler son client car celui-ci portait un manteau noir à capuche qui dissimulait son visage. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'après le son de sa voix et qu'il était grand.

Puis le noir complet. Et c'était malheureusement tout. Autant dire, pas grand chose pour faire avancer l'enquête.

Draco avait compris qu'il était un fantôme quand après s'être réveillé, il avait vu son cadavre sur la table d'autopsie. Il avait aperçu le nom de Harry sur la feuille de visite, et s'était retrouvé aussitôt dans l'appartement du brun.

Quand Draco eut fini son témoignage, il était presque l'heure pour Harry de partir au boulot. Il avala un rapide petit-déjeuner avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Tirant le rideau de douche, Harry attrapa une serviette et une fois sorti de la douche, il frictionna ses cheveux. Il sursauta en entendant la voix traînante de Malfoy derrière lui :

« Je savais bien que la rumeur était fausse. Je parle de celle de ton tatouage, précisa-t-il lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

- Oh, sors d'ici, Malfoy ! Ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un mauvais sort ? » Malfoy ricana.

Harry enfila sa serviette autour de la taille, puis remit ses lunettes. Il était en colère mais préféra ne rien répliquer. Draco était près de la porte. Harry entreprit de se brosser les dents, ignorant l'autre garçon qui l'observait attentivement.

Reposant sa brosse à dents dans son gobelet, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à travers le miroir et dit : « J'ai parlé à ta mère. Elle… » Harry ne put finir sa phrase car Malfoy avait disparu.

Le Gryffondor s'habilla rapidement et regagna le salon. Vide. Il appela le blond. Pas de réponse.

Harry se demandait encore s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Après tout, il manquait de sommeil, son imagination pouvait bien lui jouer des tours.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Niveau 4 : Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, Section des êtres, animaux et esprits, Bureau de liaison des Gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles. » annonça la voix féminine et suave de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait là. Malfoy n'était pas réapparu. Il avait peut-être simplement rêvé. Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il vit de loin sa meilleure amie avancer vers lui précipitamment. Il eut le réflexe de lui retenir la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme complètement.

« Ah merci Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu voulais me parler ? Désolée, je suis pressée. J'ai une réunion importante. Repasse à midi. On ira déjeuner ensemble, ok ? »

Et la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur Hermione, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry sourit de l'attitude de son amie, puis arpenta les couloirs du service. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit sur une porte l'écriteau qu'il recherchait : _La section des esprits._

**OooooO**

Après avoir épluché pour la seconde fois les comptes de Malfoy, Harry finissait de rédiger au propre l'interrogatoire de Narcissa Malfoy, ainsi que des deux employés de la boutique _Barjow et Beurk_ quand Ernie Macmillan débarqua dans son bureau :

« Harry, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour l'enquête. J'ai enfin pu parler à ses voisins. Ils étaient partis en vacances à Rome. Une ville magnifique. J'ai toujours…

- Ernie, viens en aux faits.

- Oui, pardon. Personne n'a vu Malfoy en compagnie d'une femme. Mais, ils m'ont parlé d'un homme qui venait régulièrement chez lui.

- Un homme ? Ca explique pourquoi sa mère ne m'a rien dit. Tu as une description ?

- Mieux, j'ai un nom : Blaise Zabini.

- Bon boulot Ernie. Fais une demande auprès du Magenmagot pour obtenir un mandat d'arrêt, puis prends trois officiers de la brigade de police magique et fais-le venir ici.

- Tu ne viens pas avec ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, je viens de recevoir un mémo : Augustus veut me parler de toute urgence. On se retrouve plus tard. »

**OooooO**

« Tu voulais me voir Gus ?

- J'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer : une bonne et une mauvaise. Je commence par quoi ?

- La bonne.

- Eh bien, j'allais transférer le corps de Draco Malfoy au service funéraire quand j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Je t'ai dis qu'il a été touché par le sort de la Mort, ce qui est, dans 99,99% des cas, fatal. Par conséquent toute la magie d'un sorcier disparaît de son corps et s'évapore dans la nature. Seulement, il semblerait qu'une partie de la magie de Monsieur Malfoy soit intacte. Regarde. »

Le légiste agita sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Malfoy. Un halo bleuté entoura le serpentard. Le médicomage montra ensuite un écran :

« Tu vois, ces fonctions vitales sont à zéro. Mais des petits pics de magie sont toujours visibles, preuve que sa magie fonctionne toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais connu de cas de ce genre.

- Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort ?

- Si, il est bien mort. La magie seule ne peut garder en vie une personne si elle est dépourvue de son âme ou de son esprit. Sauf dans le cas de la magie noire, peut-être, où il est possible de ranimer un cadavre. Mais les Inferi ne sont pas de vrais êtres humains. »

Harry mit un petit temps pour assimiler les paroles de Gus. Il finit toutefois par demander, levant les yeux du visage de son ancien camarade de classe.

« Quelle est la bonne nouvelle ?

- Grâce à cette magie résiduelle, nous allons pouvoir identifier la baguette qui a lancée le sort.

- Et donc son propriétaire.

- Exactement, le département de contrôle de l'équipement magique nous transmettra le nom du propriétaire de la baguette ayant lancé le sort sur Malfoy dans cinq jours.

- Cinq jours ?

- Oui, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle, ils sont débordés et m'ont assuré faire aussi vite que possible. »

Harry remercia Gus. Il n'allait pas trop se plaindre, il avait peut-être enfin une piste prometteuse.

« J'y pense, si sa magie est intacte, est-ce que ces derniers souvenirs sont récupérables ?

- J'y ai pensé aussi. Apparemment le tueur est malin. Il a pris ses précautions et il nous a devancé, désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Merci encore pour ton aide. »

**OooooO**

Harry était de retour de son déjeuner rapide avec Hermione, lorsque Ernie le trouva :

« Harry, je te cherchais. Nous avons arrêté Blaise Zabini. Je l'ai mis en salle d'interrogatoire 4.

- Ok Ernie, allons-y. »

**OooooO**

« Monsieur Zabini, quand avez-vous vu Draco Malfoy pour la dernière fois ?

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur Zabini, c'est mon père. Appelez-moi Blaise.

- Répondez à la question, Blaise.

- Hm, il y a presque deux semaines, un samedi je crois.

- C'était le 8 septembre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Draco a annulé ce jour-là ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Il l'a passé avec vous ?

- Non, on a juste pris un café ensemble, à Holland Park. Il était pressé de partir : il avait un rendez-vous avec un client. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom.

- Vous savez où il devait se rendre ? »

Blaise hocha négativement de la tête.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Hé bien, Draco a rompu avec moi. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, mais je parie qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce client mystère était peut-être son amant, allez savoir.

- Oh, je suppose que ça n'a pas du vous plaire, vous êtes donc retourné le voir. Une dispute éclate et vous le tuez.

- Hé, c'est faux !

- La jalousie est un mobile fréquent, vous savez.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Dites-moi alors où vous étiez samedi soir, le 15 septembre.

- Dans un pub, à Soho. Et ensuite, j'ai pris un dernier verre au _Pulse,_ avant de rentrer chez moi, seul.

- Très bien, nous allons vérifier votre alibi. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Harry sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il s'assura que Blaise ne quitterait pas les lieux avant qu'il en donne l'ordre. Il prévint Macmillan qu'il allait interroger le patron du bar nommé le _Pulse. _

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, une photo de Blaise à la main.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle semblait contrariée : « Ah vous tombez bien, j'allais monter vous voir. » Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à quel sujet elle lui rendait visite, qu'elle enchaîna : « J'ai attendu plus d'une heure avec mon mari au service des pompes funèbres jusqu'à ce qu'on nous informe que vous réquisitionnez le corps de notre fils jusqu'à une date indéfinie ! C'est scandaleux ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de… Lucius est allé voir le Ministre et moi j'attends une explication de votre part ! »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Narcissa Malfoy dans un tel état d'hystérie. Il essaya de la calmer :

« Écoutez Madame Malfoy, un élément nouveau est apparu, et pour résoudre notre enquête, nous avons besoin du corps de votre fils encore quelques temps. Je suis désolé pour les désagréments encourus. Comprenez bien que notre décision de garder le corps de votre fils est nécessaire pour trouver qui l'a tué. Il vous sera rendu dès que possible, je vous le promets.

- Quel est ce nouvel élément ? »

Harry hésita à lui dire ce qu'il avait appris quelques heures plus tôt. Il préféra ne rien lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, c'est confidentiel.

- Je suis sa mère ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous en dirai plus quand notre piste sera confirmée. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois partir. » Harry partit sans se retourner, même lorsque Narcissa lui dit : « Vous pouvez fuir, mais sachez que nous n'en resterons pas là ! »

**OooooO**

De retour chez lui, installé sur son canapé, Harry contemplait la photo de Blaise Zabini. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy derrière lui, dire: « Blaise n'a rien fait. »

« Premièrement, il faut que tu arrêtes d'apparaître à l'improviste. Deuxièmement, comment peux-tu en être sûr, puisque tu n'as pas vu ton agresseur ?

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, j'apprends toujours à contrôler mes apparitions d'un lieu à un autre. Et crois-moi, je connais Blaise.

- Je devais en être sûr. C'est en partie cela être un Auror. Interroger des suspects et vérifier leur alibi.

- Et alors, Blaise disait-il la vérité ?

- Oui, le barman a confirmé qu'il l'avait vu vers 22 heures. Il lui a servi plusieurs verres. Blaise est resté au bar jusqu'à une heure du matin. Puis il est parti, euh accompagné. Donc oui, il disait en partie la vérité.

- Huh, tant mieux pour lui. »

Harry rangea la photo de Zabini dans le dossier. Retour à la case départ.

« Il m'a dit que tu avais rompu, une semaine avant ton meurtre. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Pour les besoins de l'enquête, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. »

Blaise lui avait certes donné une explication, mais Harry voulait s'assurer qu'elle était vraie, et peut-être avoir plus de renseignements.

Draco semblait amusé par tant de curiosité : « Bien sûr, pour les besoins de l'enquête, Auror Potter. Si j'ai rompu, c'est parce que je l'ai surpris un soir avec Theodore Nott. Et à voir ta tête, ce n'est pas ce que Blaise t'a dit.

- Il m'a dit que _**tu **_avais une liaison. »

Malfoy hocha simplement des épaules, comme si ce mensonge de la part de Blaise ne l'affectait guère.

« Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai dis que j'avais interrogé ta mère et là tu as disparu.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, Potter, je ne contrôle pas encore complètement mes nouvelles capacités dues à ma condition de fantôme, notamment les déplacements. Je peux transplaner d'un lieu à un autre, mais à croire que de n'être qu'un esprit, rend la tâche beaucoup plus sensible. Quand tu as parlé de ma mère, j'ai eu envie de la revoir. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais au Manoir.

- Oh, et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Elle dormait et heureusement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ainsi. Quand je suis revenu ici, tu étais parti, alors je suis retourné chez moi.

- C'est une scène d'investigation, interdit au public ! fit Harry agacé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien touché. »

Si Malfoy voulait le rendre mal à l'aise avec sa remarque, c'était réussi. Mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de s'en formaliser car Hermione l'appela via la cheminée. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme se tenait dans son salon, une pile de livres dans les bras qu'elle faillit renverser en apercevant Malfoy.

Elle posa les ouvrages sur la table basse du salon et s'exclama : « Alors c'est bien vrai, Malfoy est un fantôme ! » N'attendant pas de réponses, elle se précipita vers le blond, l'étudiant sous toutes les coutures en répétant : « C'est fascinant !»

Malfoy se recula, anxieux et voulant calmer les ardeurs d'Hermione, il lui dit : « Ravi que ma mort te fascine, Granger. Mais tu peux arrêter ça. » Il désigna la main que la Gryffondor s'obstinait à faire passer à travers le corps de Malfoy, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était un fantôme de tout son long.

Se rendant compte de son attitude déplacée, elle s'excusa et s'éloigna du blond. Celui-ci lui fit remarquer : « Il y avait des fantômes à Poudlard, pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu faire tout ce cirque.

- Parce que je n'osais pas le faire. » Hemione rougit légèrement : « Et tu n'es pas un fantôme ordinaire. »

- Oh, vraiment, Granger, je ne pensais pas que j'avais cet effet sur toi… commença Draco d'un ton charmeur.

- Ah non ! se récria-t-elle en rigolant, ça c'est Harry qui me l'a dit. »

Harry et Draco eurent la même expression de surprise en entendant les propos de Hermione. Son étonnement passé, Draco lança un regard espiègle à Harry qui se dépêcha de clarifier les choses. Il lui répéta ce qu'il avait appris de Gus.

« Il s'avère que ta magie est toujours présente. La raison a ceci reste un mystère.

- C'est justement pour ça que tu es un fantôme différent des autres, intervint Hermione.

- Elle a raison, tu ne devrais pas être là, continua Harry. Je suis passé à la Section des esprits. Normalement, on devient un fantôme, si l'on en fait le choix avant de mourir.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de mourir aussi jeune, Potter. Je suis là pour t'aider dans ton enquête.

- Ca semble logique, dit Hermione. »

Un petit silence s'installa.

« C'est quoi tous ces livres Hermione ? » demanda Harry en parcourant rapidement la pile de livres apportée par son amie. Ce changement de sujet redonna à Hermione une euphorie propre à la jeune femme.

« Oh, après notre déjeuner, je suis allée récupérer des ouvrages qui peuvent vous intéresser, tous les deux. »

Harry lut quelques titres à voix haute, étonné quoique assez amusé et avec une pointe de scepticisme grandissante au fur et à mesure de sa lecture - Où Hermione avait-elle pêché des livres pareils ? - : _Comment vivre avec un fantôme ?_ ; _Dialogue avec un revenant ; Comment aider un esprit à trouver son chemin ? _; _Au secours ! Ma belle-mère est un fantôme ! ; Incubes, Succubes, mode d'emploi. _Hum_…_

- Oui, bon, tu pourras te passer de certains livres, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le tri. Vous trouverez peut-être des réponses sur cette histoire de magie intacte. »

Malfoy, qui s'était posté à côté de Harry pour regarder les livres d'un peu plus près, dit : « Bien que _Le KamaSutra : les fantômes aussi en ont le droit ! _m'a l'air passionnant. Tu oublies, Granger, que je ne peux pas toucher d'objets.

- Je sais, mais Harry te fera la lecture… euh, le temps que je trouve le sort adéquat pour tourner magiquement les pages d'un livre, ajouta Hermione ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Harry lui faisait les gros yeux. Bon, je dois y aller ! A bientôt, Harry. Malfoy. » Ce dernier leva la main sans même lui jeter un regard, il était occupé à essayer de convaincre Harry de reprendre le livre qu'il avait mis tout en dessous de la pile. Hermione s'en alla par la cheminée, souriante.

Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry informa Draco qu'il avait parlé à sa mère le jour même, mais qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué que Draco était un fantôme.

« Tu as bien fait. Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que mes parents le sachent. »

Après un petit silence, Draco demanda : « Dans cinq jours alors tu auras le nom du coupable ?

- Normalement, oui. »

Malfoy sembla plus préoccupé que content de l'apprendre.

Cependant Harry ne s'y attarda guère, il avait encore des zones d'ombre à éclaircir sur l'affaire. Il rangea les livres donnés par Hermione sur une petite table de chevet, dans sa chambre, et poursuivit son interrogatoire auprès du blond :

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait l'après-midi du 8 septembre ? »

Malfoy prit un air grave :

« Tu fais allusion aux rendez-vous que j'ai annulés ? »

Harry acquiesça. Draco poursuivit son récit :

« Blaise et moi étions ensemble depuis un an, le jour où on s'est séparé. Il ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte. J'avais reporté mes rendez-vous d'affaire pour avoir mon après-midi, avec lui. Il se plaignait parfois que je travaille trop. J'ai tout annulé auprès de mes clients à la dernière minute pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mes employés n'étaient pas au courant de ma liaison avec Blaise. Ma vie privée ne les concerne pas, voilà pourquoi ils ne t'ont rien dit sur ce que je faisais cet après-midi là. En revanche, ma mère le savait.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Elle voulait me protéger, ne lui en veux pas pour cela.

- Oui, je comprends. Continue.

- La veille, j'avais tout planifié. Avant de rentrer, je suis passé par le restaurant pour confirmer ma réservation. Quand je suis ressorti, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Je me suis abrité sous un abri de bus. C'est là que je les ai vu. Sur le trottoir en face, ils s'embrassaient, se fichant qu'il pleuve. Au début, je me suis dit : « C'est une erreur » Mais non, c'était bien Blaise avec Theodore Nott. On l'avait croisé, Blaise et moi, deux mois auparavant à une réception donnée par mes parents.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Harry avait la gorge nouée en demandant cela. Il avait clairement de la peine pour le blond.

- Je les ai suivis. Ils sont allés chez Blaise. Ils n'ont même pas pris la décence de tirer les rideaux de la chambre. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit entre les deux hommes. L'histoire racontée par Draco avait ému Harry. Il imaginait le Serpentard, trempé jusqu'aux os, la pluie mêlée à ses larmes, observant l'infidélité de Blaise avec Théodore. Harry revint à la réalité lorsque Malfoy énonça :

« Et toi alors, depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une conquête passer cette porte. Ca fait un moment maintenant que Weasley-fille t'a jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette pour ce Dean Thomas.

- Ca ne fait que deux jours que tu es ici. Et pour ta gouverne, Ginny et moi, nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, rectifia Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que la presse disait.

- Des calomnies, rien de plus. C'est toujours plus vendeur les scandales.

- Mouais, ça ne change rien au fait que niveau scandale, c'est le désert chez toi.

- Tu comprendras qu'avec un fantôme sur le dos, c'est préférable.

- Haha, je parie que c'est à cause de ton « humour » qu'elle est partie.

- Bonne nuit, Malfoy, dit simplement Harry pour mettre fin au sujet. »

**OooooO**

« … les algues peuvent aussi bioconcentrer des quantités significatives d'arsenic sans en mourir. Le cycle et la spéciation de l'arsenic a été étudié pour certains légumes, dont la carotte. Voilà, c'est tout pour l'arsenic. Passons à la suite. Numéro 34 : Le sélénium. Il appartient à la famille des …

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, la ferme, Malfoy !

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- Non.

- Alors je continue. La liste est encore longue pour aller jusqu'à 118. Où j'en étais ?… Ah oui, le sélénium. C'est un chalcogène dont le symbole s'écrit…

- Ok, ok, tu as gagné ! Je vais te le dire !

- Vraiment ? Parce que ça ne me gêne pas de continuer. Je ne dors pas, alors il faut bien que je m'occupe à quelque chose.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait. »

Harry était épuisé. Avant de se coucher, Draco l'avait harcelé de questions pour savoir pourquoi Ginny et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, si la presse disait faux. Lorsqu'il s'était couché, Harry n'avait toujours pas cédé. Il pensait que Draco abdiquerait. Il n'en fût rien. Pendant près de quatre heures, le blond lui avait récité des leçons de potions, avec une liste interminable d'ingrédients. Puis, il avait dit vouloir faire une pause. (Au grand soulagement de Harry) Il était alors passé au tableau périodique des éléments. (Au grand désespoir du Gryffondor qui malgré son coussin sur les oreilles pouvait entendre le blond déblatérer ses leçons apprises à l'école) Harry préférait mettre un terme à ses souffrances en lui disant ce que le serpentard voulait savoir : la raison de sa rupture avec Ginny.

« Oh, alors Pansy disait vrai.

- Comment ça ?

- Pansy était aux même cours de préparation à l'accouchement que ton amie Granger. J'ai appris une chose des filles, Potter : elle parle de vraiment tout entre elles !

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi m'emmerder pendant des heures avec tes potions ?

- Parce que je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de me le dire. Je suis plutôt impressionné que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps.

- T'es vraiment toujours aussi con.

- Le manque de sommeil te rend grognon, ma parole ! fit Draco, amusé. Et un brin vulgaire, ajouta-t-il en réponse au geste grossier du brun qui s'était recouché. Oh, il fait jour ! Je vais faire un tour. »

_Bon_ _débarras_, songea Harry. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de travailler le lendemain.

**Ooo** **FCRCSM** **ooO**

« Ca fait quoi d'être un fantôme ? »

Ron ne savait pas quoi demander d'autre. Mais il trouvait que les cinq minutes de silence, passer à regarder Malfoy étaient suffisantes et qu'il devait engager la conversation d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le blond haussa simplement des épaules et dit :

« A part le fait que je ne peux rien toucher ou ressentir, c'est plutôt pas mal. Je me sens libre de tout faire. Même si mes possibilités sont en réalité limitées.

- C'est quoi le truc que tu regrettes le plus de ne plus pouvoir faire ?

- Manger. »

Ron allait dire qu'il comprenait parfaitement son point de vue, quand la porte de la chambre à coucher s'ouvrit. Harry apparut, baillant au corneille, surpris de trouver son meilleur ami qui le salua puis dit :

« Tu as battu ton record, Harry. Il est presque 15 heures. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de dormir autant.

- Je me suis endormi vers 7 heures, à cause de lui. » Il pointa négligemment son index en direction de Malfoy qui lui sourit narquoisement en retour, avant de s'étirer les bras.

- C'est marrant, la dernière fois qu'un homme t'a tenu éveillé aussi longtemps, c'était quand…

- Hum, pourquoi tu es là, Ron ? coupa Harry pour l'empêcher de dévoiler des détails trop personnels.

- Tu as oublié ? On a un match de Quidditch prévu, à 17 heures. Aurors contre Forces des tâches invisibles. J'espère que tu es en forme, j'ai parié gros pour ce match.

- Le temps de me préparer et d'avaler quelque chose et on pourra y aller. »

**OooooO**

Arquant un sourcil, Draco Malfoy demanda, avec un ton qui se voulait à la fois sceptique et agacé : « Tu es sûr que tu pourras encore voler sur un balai avec tout ce que tu manges ?

- Harry fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde. Si je ne devais pas suivre ce régime qu'Hermione m'a fait promettre d'honorer d'un serment inviolable, crois-moi que je me gaverais aussi. »

Ron soupira d'envie alors qu'il changeait de main pour soutenir sa tête. Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant avant de reprendre un morceau de pancake qu'il plongea dans du sirop d'érable puis le mis en bouche avec un soupir appréciateur.

« Coulis de framboise. »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'avaler son morceau de pancake. Il regarda Draco avec incompréhension. Ron aussi s'était retourné pour fixer le blond, attendant son explication.

« A Poudlard, tu prenais toujours du coulis de framboise pour le mettre sur tes pancakes. Jamais de sirop d'érable.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? demanda Ron. »

Harry reposa ses couverts. Visiblement, il connaissait déjà la réponse mais demanda néanmoins le plus innocemment possible :

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu insinues Malfoy ?

- C'est bas Potter, petit et mesquin, dit Draco plissant les yeux et serrant la mâchoire. »

Harry devait avoir entendu lorsque le Serpentard avait confié à Ron qu'il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir manger. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait pris du sirop d'érable à la place du coulis de framboise. Draco adorait le sirop d'érable. C'était son pêché mignon. Apparemment Harry le savait.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répliqua Harry lui rendant son regard. »

Ron regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, ne comprenant pas quel était leur problème. Il haussa simplement des épaules et profita de l'inattention des deux autres pour chiper un petit pancake. Il était 16 heures, il avait le droit à un petit goûter.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Salut Ron. Je cherche Harry, tu sais où il est ?

- Il interroge un suspect, salle 3. C'est son rapport de sortilèges ?

- Oui, tu peux le lui remettre s'il te plait ?

- Pas de soucis, Ralf.

- Merci, Ron. »

Salle d'interrogatoire 3 :

« Vous n'avez pas de preuves !

- Monsieur Zabini, un témoin vous a vu vous disputer avec Draco Malfoy, un jour avant son meurtre. A propos de quoi ?

- Je ne dirais rien de plus sans mon avocat ! »

Harry se leva de sa chaise, énervé.

« Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Blaise.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à croire que Blaise a fait quelque chose ? »

Harry regarda sur sa droite. Draco traversa le miroir accroché dans la salle, passa à ses côtés et se mit près de Blaise. Zabini ne semblait pas le voir. Il pianotait machinalement de sa main droite sur la table, regardant dans le vide.

« Il est coupable » murmura Harry, troublé. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il constata que le sol était mouillé. Il suivit des yeux le chemin humide jusqu'au miroir. De la pluie tombait au travers.

« Tromper quelqu'un n'est pas un crime aux yeux de la loi, Harry. »

Harry reporta son attention sur Draco. Ce dernier lui souriait tristement. Puis, d'un coup, il demanda joyeusement :

« Tu veux voir un tour de magie ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco s'assit à la place de Blaise, prenant possession de son corps. Celui-ci eut un soubresaut et arrêta de bouger. Puis il leva la tête en direction de Harry et lui sourit, de la même manière qu'avait fait Draco trente secondes plus tôt.

Il se leva et se rapprocha de Harry. Il lui prit la main - Harry avait des frissons. La main de Blaise était froide.- et la posa sur son torse, au niveau du cœur. Harry sentit les battements : ils étaient vigoureux. Blaise tourna la tête. Harry suivit son regard. Il se vit dans le miroir. La pluie avait cessé. Un soleil irradiait et l'aveugla. Quand il ne fut plus ébloui, Harry se vit tous les deux. Sauf que dans le reflet, ce n'était pas Blaise qui lui tenait la main, mais Draco. Harry tremblait légèrement. Il contempla leur reflet quelques instants, plus attentivement. Il constata que le paysage à travers le miroir avait changé : Ils étaient debout sur une sorte de pont en fer. Harry pouvait voir l'eau s'étendre à perte de vue. Gardant l'image de Draco en tête, il ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant. Il sentit un léger froid effleuré ses lèvres.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Ron toqua doucement à la porte, une nouvelle fois, trois coups. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Harry fatigué.

Harry avait profité de l'absence de sa chef pour faire un somme dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide qu'il avait réquisitionnée. Ron le couvrait en cas de demande. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry de faire ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Quand il était chez lui, Draco ne le laissait pas beaucoup dormir.

Il y avait ça, et le rêve qu'il faisait à répétition. Oui, bon, c'était surtout à cause de ce rêve qu'il ne dormait pas correctement.

Draco ne lui avait fait passer qu'une autre nuit blanche. C'était sa punition suite à l'affaire du sirop d'érable. Mais cette nuit-là s'était avérée – bizarrement - plutôt sympathique, car Harry avait entamé la discussion avec Draco. Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit. Au départ, Harry voulait des réponses qui pourraient l'aider à résoudre rapidement l'enquête. Il supposait que Draco était revenu de l'Au-delà, comme il l'avait dit, pour l'aider à trouver le coupable. Plus vite il découvrirait de qui il s'agissait, plus vite Malfoy pourrait rejoindre l'autre côté ou hanter d'autres lieux si tel était son choix. Bien vite, les questions s'éloignèrent de ce but. Draco voulait en savoir tout autant sur Harry. C'était son compromis : Harry posait une question et Draco pouvait en faire de même.

Les autres soirs, après avoir fait le point sur sa journée d'enquête, Harry cuisinait sous le regard envié du blond. Puis, après le dîner, ils lisaient les livres qu'Hermione avait donnés. Harry finissait par s'endormir et se réveillait en sursaut, la sensation du froid sur ses lèvres encore présente comme dans son rêve. Il était toujours seul à son réveil.

« Harry, désolé, mais il faut que tu lises ça. »

Se frottant les yeux, Harry referma la porte puis parcourut le rapport d'analyse. Il regarda Ron confus et lui dit :

« C'est forcément une erreur. »

**A suivre… **


	2. il y a de l'espoir

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling...

**Pairing :** HP/DM (en quelque sorte) et hum, HP/EM *sifflote*

**Rating :**** M **

**NdSs :**

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous offrir cette seconde partie d'OS pour fêter la nouvelle année !

Une petite suggestion musicale pour la lecture de ce chapitre : **_Haunted _**d'Evanescence ; **_Shadow of the day _**de Linkin Park ; **Day** **of** **rain **de Thriving Ivory et **_Remember when it rained _**de Josh Groban.

Voilà, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir par la tournure que prend l'histoire… J'ai beaucoup hésité pour le dénouement de l'histoire, alors j'espère avoir fait le bon choix (N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !)

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo Ghost whisperer ooO<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : … il y a de l'espoir.**

**x x x x**

**CORPS RETROUVE PAR DES JOGGEURS MOLDUS DANS LA TAMISE !**

[…] Le Ministère l'a confirmé aujourd'hui à notre envoyé spécial lors d'une conférence de presse. Après le désastre du mariage Potter-Weasley (rappelons que celui-ci n'a duré que deux mois) voilà qu'un nouvel événement tragique vient frapper notre quotidien. En réponse à nos fraîches investigations, le Ministre en personne a affirmé que le corps repêché au nord de Londres était bien celui de Draco Malfoy, fils unique de Lucius Malfoy. Un Mangemort de moins, diront certains…

L'héritier Malfoy n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis la fin du procès de sa famille. Il avait rebâtit une réputation exemplaire d'homme d'affaires en rachetant, puis dirigeant, la boutique _Barjow et Beurk_, après le décès de son dernier fondateur, M. Beurk.

Le soir du drame, Draco Malfoy travaillait dans la boutique et ce fut le dernier lieu où il fut vu vivant. Ce n'est qu'un corps sans vie qui a été rendu au fleuve. [...]

A l'heure où nous écrivons, le rapport du légiste n'a pas encore été publié mais nous pouvons d'ors et déjà affirmer qu'après de nombreuses tortures et mutilations, le décès serait dû à l'administration du plus puissant des sorts interdits. [...] "

R.S

**OooooO**

Harry faisait des allers et venus depuis bientôt une heure devant la porte. Sa supérieure était dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry avait donné sa version des faits. Il attendait la décision du Ministre de la magie.

Le rapport de sortilèges stipulait que l'arme du crime était une baguette enregistrée dans les registres comme appartenant à Albus Dumbledore.

Harry avait relu deux fois le rapport. Il avait même demandé une troisième expertise pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, mais l'expert en sortilèges était formel : ces deux tests étaient revenus avec les mêmes résultats. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait de la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore.

« _Alors si vous ne me croyez pas, Monsieur Potter, retrouvez la baguette qui a servie à tuer votre victime pour que l'on puisse comparer avec le fluide ectoplasmique intramoléculaire… » _L'expert avait fini sa tirade avec des termes scientifiques bien trop compliqués pour Harry, qui était reparti voir Alex Zeller pour lui exposer les faits.

La baguette de Sureau, une des trois reliques de la Mort. Harry pensait cette histoire derrière lui pour toujours. Il croyait l'avoir mise en sécurité lorsqu'il l'avait déposée dans la tombe de Dumbledore. Il aurait mieux fait de la détruire. Personne n'était au courant à part Ron, Hermione et lui.

Le meurtrier de Draco devait avoir découvert le lieu de sa cachette. _Mais comment ? _Il l'aurait alors volée puis tué Malfoy pour prendre son pouvoir ? Encore une fois, comment l'assassin savait-il que Draco en avait été le propriétaire un bref moment ? Le tueur ignorait-il que c'était Harry le vrai maître de la baguette ? Si, oui, alors Malfoy était mort par sa faute.

Harry savait désormais pourquoi le blond avait été assassiné. C'était du moins l'hypothèse la plus plausible. La question restait à savoir : Qui ? Et rapidement, car si le coupable se rendait compte de son erreur, alors Harry était en danger.

La porte du bureau du Ministre s'ouvrit enfin.

OooooO

De retour à son appartement, Harry prépara un sac de voyage. Le Ministre l'autorisait à partir à Poudlard afin de suivre la piste de la baguette de Sureau. Il voulait vérifier que cette dernière avait bien été volée dans la tombe de Dumbledore et interroger des témoins potentiels. Minerva McGonagall avait été prévenue de sa visite dans l'enceinte de l'école. Harry avait également envoyé un hibou à Neville pour lui annoncer sa venue et savoir si ce dernier était disponible pour se revoir.

« Tu t'en vas quelque part ? » demanda Draco, apparaissant encore une fois sans s'annoncer. Ce dont était maintenant habitué Harry.

Harry lui raconta alors les derniers éléments appris dans la journée, mais en omettant volontairement le fait que c'était la baguette de Sureau qu'il recherchait. Il se trompait peut-être, Malfoy avait peut-être été tué pour une autre raison. Autant avoir la certitude avant d'en informer le blond.

« Je pense être rentré dans deux ou trois jours, dit Harry, bouclant son sac.

- Minute, tu ne crois quand même pas y aller tout seul ?

- Non, bien sûr, Ernie doit m'accompagner.

- Je voulais dire : sans moi.

- Euh, eh bien si. »

Malfoy croisa les bras et leva un sourcil l'air de dire : « Tu peux toujours rêver pour que cela arrive. »

« C'est simplement pour les besoins de l'enquête : des témoins à interroger. Rien de passionnant, crois-moi. Il est préférable que tu m'attendes ici.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je resterai.

- Vraiment ? …Je veux dire, oui, il vaudrait mieux.

- Oui, mais tu oublies une chose, Potter.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Draco disparut sans autre forme de procès.

Harry s'était douté qu'il refuserait d'être mis à l'écart, mais ça l'agaça néanmoins.

OooooO

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Ernie se retrouvèrent devant l'enseigne des _Trois Balais_ à Pré-au-Lard. Madame Rosmerta les accueillit chaleureusement.

Harry laissa entrer la chouette tachetée qui avait frappée contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une lettre de Neville : Il était ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Il lui proposait de déjeuner le lendemain, à Poudlard. Harry lui écrivit une brève réponse positive à son invitation, puis il donna une friandise à la chouette qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

Il prit une douche rapide quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte. Ernie Macmillan, qui s'excusa de déranger le Gryffondor, venait pour lui proposer de boire un verre (Ernie tenait une bouteille de scotch entamée) et si ça le tentait de faire une partie de Bavboules.

Harry déclina poliment son invitation : ça serait pour une autre fois, là il voulait se coucher tôt car une longue journée les attendait le lendemain. La déception se lisait sur le visage de Ernie, mais il se reprit et demanda :

« A quelle heure part-on demain matin ?

- MacGonagall nous attend pour 9 heures, quand les élèves seront en cours. Mais, il me semblait te l'avoir dit, non ?

- Oui, possible, je voulais en fait… »

Ernie laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, semblant débattre intérieurement sur la suite à dire. Harry le regarda avec insistance, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase.

« Je voulais juste vérifier l'heure pour être sûr, finit-il par dire enfin. »

Harry hocha simplement de la tête et dit avec un petit sourire :

« Très bien, alors bonne nuit, Ernie.

- Bonne nuit Harry. »

Voyant qu'il restait toujours indécis à partir, Harry demanda patiemment : « Tu voulais autre chose ? »

L'ancien élève de Poufsouffle reprit une certaine contenance et dit : « Non, bonne nuit, Harry. » Et il tourna les talons.

Encore étonné par l'attitude un peu bizarre de son coéquipier temporaire, Harry referma la porte et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Draco qui se tenait debout (ou flottait, serait un terme plus exact) à côté de lui. Il se ressaisit très vite et demanda agacé alors qu'il enfilait un bas de pyjama :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Malfoy ?

- Oh, suffisamment longtemps pour voir Macmillan se prendre un énorme vent par Harry Potter. Il a certes un physique avantageux mais la drague ne semble pas être son point fort.»

Harry accrocha son peignoir dans la salle de bain et dit, défaisant les couvertures du lit :

« Je t'en prie, Ernie ne me draguait pas.

- Tu es si naïf, Potter. Il est évident que MacDreamy **(1)** ne voulait pas finir sa soirée tout seul. C'est une partie de Bavboules d'un autre genre qu'il aurait aimé faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel suite au sous-entendu graveleux du blond. Il préféra ne rien répliquer et rabattit la couverture sur lui, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes. Puis il éteignit la lumière.

Harry ferma les yeux mais les ouvrit aussitôt en entendant Malfoy lui dire : « Au moins, MacDreamy repartira avec la vision de toi en peignoir. Il pourra se consoler là-dessus. »

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy » C'était dit d'une façon qui signifiait plutôt, dit poliment : « J'espère que tu vas t'en aller Malfoy, pour que je puisse dormir en paix. »

Ce dernier répliqua simplement avec une joyeuseté dans la voix : « Bonne nuit, Potter. » Harry attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de se détendre et de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Tu es bien silencieux depuis ce matin. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Je peux te poser une question, Harry ?

- Bien sûr Ernie.

- Je sais que nous sommes en mission, ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment, mais je préfère me lancer : Tu accepterais de dîner avec moi un soir quand on retournera à Londres ? Ou si tu préfères, quand l'enquête sera bouclée ?

- _Oh, Malfoy avait vu juste…_ pensa Harry.

- Euh, excuse-moi, oublie ma demande. Tu n'es clairement pas intéressé, je ne sais pas à quoi je pens…

- Ce serait avec plaisir, coupa Harry en posant une main sur le bras gauche de Ernie. Il lui sourit avant d'ajouter : Pourquoi pas samedi soir ? »

OooooO

« Alors, McDreamy et toi avez avancé dans l'enquête ? demanda Draco alors qu'Harry se préparait à aller au lit.

- Arrête de l'appeler ainsi. Et oui, mon hypothèse se vérifie. » Harry fit une petite pause, avant de poursuivre : « Écoute, Malfoy, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. Je sais pourquoi tu as été tué. »

Malfoy fronça des sourcils, attendant la suite. Harry lui raconta tout depuis le début : le conte des trois frères et les reliques de la Mort. La quête de Voldemort. La baguette de Sureau que Dumbledore possédait. Le changement d'allégeance de la baguette envers Draco lorsqu'il avait désarmé le vieil homme, en sixième année.

« Tu te souviens, lorsque les rafleurs nous ont ramenés, Hermione, Ron et moi au Manoir de tes parents ?

- Tu fais allusion à la fois où tu m'as volé ma baguette ?

- Oui, eh bien, il s'avère qu'en faisant cela, je suis devenu le nouveau maître de la baguette de Sureau. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu vaincre Voldemort. Il pensait en être le maître, en tuant Snape, mais il ne savait pas que tu avais désarmé Dumbledore avant que Snape ne le tue. Si je te raconte tout cela, c'est parce qu'on a découvert que c'est la baguette de Sureau qui a servi à te tuer. J'en ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui : Elle n'est plus dans la tombe de Dumbledore, là où je l'avais remise. Quelqu'un l'a dérobée. Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- C'est de ma faute si tu es un fantôme. Le tueur s'est trompé de cible. C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir.

- Pitié, arrête de jouer les martyrs. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui m'arrive.

- Indirectement, si. Si j'avais détruit la baguette, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Si tu veux te repentir, rends-toi plutôt utile, au lieu de te lamenter sur le passé.

- Ernie et moi avons passé notre journée à interroger des personnes susceptibles d'avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect. Pour l'instant, ça n'a rien donné.

- Oh, je ne parlais pas forcément de l'enquête. » Harry était confus. Malfoy ajouta : « Page 102, Potter. »

Harry émit un petit soupir amusé et soulagé – le blond prenait plutôt bien la nouvelle – Harry attrapa le roman posé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, s'installa confortablement sur le lit en disant, avec taquinerie : « Je parie que tu y as pensé toute la journée, à ce moment.

- Tais-toi et lis. »

Harry sourit de l'impatience du serpentard. Il ouvrit le livre à la page demandée, alors que Malfoy s'allongeait à ses côtés. Harry prit un air faussement agacé et dit :

« Tu pourrais quand même faire l'effort de le lire par toi-même.

- Oui, mais si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas entendre ta belle voix. »

Harry, surpris par cette remarque, tourna la tête pour le regarder. Malfoy était sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la tête, regardant le plafond. Il semblait sincère. Aucun trait de son visage ne laissait penser qu'il se moquait d'Harry, en disant cela. Harry n'en revenait pas, Malfoy lui faisait un compliment. C'était bien la première fois.

Le blond détourna son regard vers le Gryffondor, leva un sourcil et dit : « Potter, tu rougiras comme un Poufsouffle une autre fois, j'attends d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le livre, se raclant la gorge – Merlin, c'est vrai, il pouvait sentir le feu sur ses joues – puis commença à lire.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Harry ! J'suis très heureux de te r'voir ! »

- Moi aussi, Hagrid. Mais j'étouffe un peu là.

- Oh, excuse-moi, dit le garde chasse en desserrant son étreinte. Ca fait si longtemps ! McGonagall m'a dit que tu serais dans le coin pour une affaire. » Le demi-géant se pencha et ajouta à voix basse : « Si c'est à propos d'une colonie de billywig géants, je ne suis au courant de rien ! »

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une colonie de billywig. Mais l'air faussement innocent de Hagrid le fit sourire et il le rassura, alors qu'Hagrid lui tendait une tasse de thé :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'agit d'une toute autre histoire. Je ne peux rien te dire qui dévoilerait trop l'enquête, mais c'est à propos de Draco Malfoy.

- Oui, j'ai appris sa mort dans les journaux. Triste histoire, même s'il n'était pas l'un de mes élèves préférés.

- J'aurais voulu savoir si tu avais constaté quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers temps. Des intrus qui auraient rôdés dans les parages, par exemple ? Ou quelqu'un qui aurait posé des questions sur Dumbledore ?

- Hm, pas ces derniers temps. Mais, il y a près de quatre mois, à l'occasion de la journée porte ouverte du collège, des visiteurs sont venus et certains m'ont demandé s'il était possible de voir la tombe de Dumbledore.

- Que leur as-tu répondu ?

- Je les ai envoyés paître ! L'accès à l'îlot est interdit au public.

- Tu aurais le nom de ces personnes ?

- Non, mais le professeur McGonagall doit avoir la liste des visiteurs.

- D'accord, merci pour ces renseignements. Et pour le thé, ajouta-t-il buvant une gorgée. »

OooooO

« A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer quand le coupable sera arrêté ? Tu disparaîtras ? A jamais ?

- Je reconnais bien là ton style à tout dramatiser. Typique Gryffondor, limite Poufsouffle. Tour en D9.

- Et moi, ton côté sarcastique : Typique Serpentard. Echec.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis revenu une fois, j'arriverai bien à le refaire. Roi en C4.

- Oui, mais là tu as une raison d'être revenu.

- Oh, crois-moi, j'ai une autre motivation en tête. Cavalier en E7.

- Laquelle ?

- Toi. Tour en H9. »

Harry regarda le blond. Il était surpris par la réponse si spontanée et nonchalante de ce dernier. Il bougea machinalement la pièce demandée par Malfoy. Son cœur battait soudainement trop vite. Draco fixait l'échiquier, il n'avait pas lever les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Il affichait simplement un petit sourire. Harry avait la gorge sèche. Il joua, peu concentré et demanda :

« Moi ? »

Draco souriait franchement, maintenant.

« Tour en H7. » Alors que Harry déplaçait la pièce du jeu d'échec, Malfoy continua : « Oui, toi, je pensais que c'était pourtant évident. Ca ne date pas d'hier, tu sais, à Poudlard déjà, je le voulais. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _A Poudlard ? _

- A Poudlard ? dit-il, dans un murmure incrédule, en écho à ses pensées.

- Deuxième année, maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Reine en F5. » Le serpentard poursuivit, semblant se souvenir de ces plus jeunes années : « Oh, oui, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, à l'époque. »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

_La deuxième année à Poudlard…Depuis si longtemps ?_ « _C'était pourtant évident » _Preuve que non. A cette époque, pas un instant, Harry ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit. Ils se détestaient, à Poudlard. Et maintenant… _« A Poudlard déjà, je le voulais. » _Ca semblait irréel.

« Et toi aussi. » Leur regard se croisèrent enfin et Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Le blond se trompait. A l'école, il le détestait. Et maintenant… maintenant, il était trop tard. Comment est-ce que Draco pouvait lui dire ce genre de choses avec tant de sincérité, sans laisser paraître le moindre regret par rapport à sa situation ?

Harry éprouvait parfois des regrets, même s'il essayait de les enfuir au plus profond de son être. En cet instant, il aurait aimé faire un geste. N'importe quoi, qui prouverait que si les choses avaient été différentes, leur relation aurait pu évoluer. Rien qu'un geste. Lui prendre sa main posée à moins d'un mètre, si proche et si inaccessible et la serrer. C'était douloureux de savoir que ça n'arriverait jamais.

C'était trop tard, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Ca ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Il devait continuer à se concentrer sur l'enquête pour aider Malfoy a trouvé la paix. Pour qu'il puisse lui-même être apaisé.

« Peut-être maintenant, oui, mais c'est trop tard, rétorqua Harry avec une légère amertume qu'il ne put réprimé.

- Oh, je ne dirais pas cela. Regarde : Échec et Mat. »

Harry était confus.

« Oui, bon, c'est sûr, à Poudlard, je voulais te battre à un match de Quidditch. Ma foi, gagner contre toi aux échecs, avec un échiquier moldu en plus, c'est pas mal comme sentiment. J'aurais au moins connu cela avant de repartir. Eh bien, tu en fais une tête. Je ne pensais pas que perdre te mettrait dans cet état. Potter ? »

Harry se sentait bête. Évidemment, Draco parlait de son envie d'être meilleur que lui au Quidditch. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'était bien plus sensé. Depuis leur seconde année, en tant qu'attrapeur respectif de leur équipe, ils étaient en compétition lors des matchs.

« Ohé Harry… Potter ? »

Harry avait l'impression de prendre une douche glaciale. Draco avait passé sa main un peu trop près de son visage. Ça, combiné aux paroles du blond.

Il devait se ressaisir.

« Oui pardon, je réfléchissais. » Il se passa une main derrière la nuque et fit une grimace.

« Courbatures ?

- Oui, Hagrid ne mesure pas toujours sa force, sourit le Gryffondor avant de dire plus sérieusement : et j'ai passé mon après-midi à faire des recherches dans des livres, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »

Depuis qu'il savait que la baguette de Sureau avait lancé le sort de la mort sur Draco, Harry cherchait à savoir s'il était possible d'en défaire le contresort. Gus lui avait dit que la magie de Malfoy était intacte. Il y avait peut-être un espoir pour que l'âme de Draco soit à nouveau rattachée à son corps. S'il réussissait à mettre la main sur la baguette, **sa** baguette, il pourrait tenter l'expérience. Encore restait-il à connaître le bon sort. Il doutait qu'un simple _Finite _suffirait. Voilà pourquoi il faisait toutes ses recherches. _Sans_ _rien_ _trouver_, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver et qu'il se créait de vains espoirs. Un contresort, comme si la vie pouvait être aussi simple !

« Des recherches sur quoi ?

- Oh, euh, par rapport aux fantômes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Draco s'était rapproché de Harry.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Face à l'hésitation du Gryffondor, Draco insista : « Ferme les yeux, allez. » Harry obtempéra finalement. Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit une caresse glacée sur sa nuque. « Détends-toi » La voix du blond n'était qu'un murmure. Harry se concentra sur la sensation, légère, agréable, intense. Il frissonna, mais se détendit malgré tout. Ca lui faisait du bien.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur les fantômes qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

- Rien que l'on ne savait pas déjà. » Harry ouvrit les yeux. Draco avait cessé son massage, mais il était toujours aussi proche du brun.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi.

Harry finit toutefois par dire : « Il se fait tard, je vais dormir. »

« Bonne nuit, Potter, dit tranquillement Draco alors que le brun se levait et se dirigeait vers le lit.

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy, répondit Harry en éteignant la lumière. »

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

- C'est marrant, même s'il ne peut rien t'arriver, à t'entendre, je jurerai que tu crains toujours autant d'être dans la forêt interdite. »

Malfoy renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Il voulut répondre à Harry mais ce dernier s'exclama :

« Nous y voilà ! »

Draco eut un effet de surprise en voyant un peu plus loin ce qui ressemblait à un cheval ailé de couleur noire.

« Un sombral, dit-il incrédule. Je ne pensais pas en voir un, un jour.

- Attends de voir la suite. » Harry affichait un sourire malicieux resplendissant. Il s'approcha de Malfoy, suivit par deux sombrals. « Je te présente Tenebrus et elle, c'est Obscuria. Tu peux la caresser, elle ne te mordra pas, évite simplement les gestes brusques.

- Tu oublies Potter que je suis un fantôme et que je ne peux… » Rien toucher, allait-il dire mais Obscuria s'était approchée de lui et avait effleuré son visage de son naseau. Et Draco était pétrifié car il avait pu sentir le contact chaud et humide contre sa joue et son nez.

Il regarda Harry d'un air stupéfait. Le gryffondor était toujours aussi souriant et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il encouragea Draco d'un signe de tête à faire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Draco leva sa main lentement et la posa au niveau du cou de l'animal. Draco tressaillit en sentant le contact. C'était irréel. Il caressa doucement le cou puis le dos du sombral. Il était captivé par ce qu'il pouvait faire et surtout ressentir.

« Comment as-tu su que je pourrais le toucher ?

- _Tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir. »_

Voyant l'air intrigué de Malfoy, Harry précisa : « C'est un livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque à Poudlard. Enfin, pour être exact, c'est Neville qui me l'a prêté en son nom. Dans ce livre, il est fait mention des sombrals et de leurs pouvoirs. Tu veux faire une ballade ? »

Harry n'eut pas à lui proposer deux fois, Malfoy avait enfourché sa monture et il essayait de trouver son équilibre. Il prit bien vite ses aises et commença à trotter doucement. Harry en fit de même.

La ballade se transforma rapidement en une course pour essayer de savoir lequel des sombrals était le plus rapide. Sur terre, c'est le sombral de Draco qui dominait aisément la course. Par contre, dans les airs, la rapidité et l'agilité de Harry qu'il possédait au quidditch étaient clairement à son avantage. Mais Draco semblait plus vouloir profiter au maximum des sensations procurées par un vol dans les airs que réellement battre Harry à la course. Ils survolèrent le lac puis retournèrent dans la forêt interdite. Regardant leurs montures retourner auprès des leurs, Draco dit avec encore une certaine émotion dans la voix :

« Merci, Harry. » Harry lui fit un petit sourire puis répondit : « De rien, Draco. »

OooooO

De retour à l'auberge, Harry sortit de la salle de bain.

« Tu as eu du courrier, l'informa Draco qui bouquinait assis sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, sans lever les yeux de son livre. (Celui dont Harry avait fait mention un peu plus tôt dans la journée) Sur la table de chevet, précisa-t-il. »

Harry prit la lettre posée à l'emplacement indiqué. Il reconnut le sceau de Poudlard. Il s'agissait sans doute de la liste qu'il avait demandé à McGonagall. Il en eut la confirmation en parcourant le mot écrit par la directrice de l'école.

« Tu sors ? demanda Draco, intrigué en voyant la tenue de Harry, délaissant son livre qui continuait à s'animer tout seul.

- Euh, oui, je vais dîner avec Ernie, répondit Harry en reposant la lettre. Il regarderait cela de plus près plus tard. Il avait bien le droit de mettre sa vie sociale en avant, pour une fois.

- Ha ! Je savais que Mc Dreamy avait un faible pour toi et qu'il te demanderait de sortir avec lui ! Ca m'étonne que tu aies dit : « Oui » Tu aurais du refuser.

- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? interrogea Harry, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en prenant son manteau.

- _Si je te dis : « oui », tu resteras pour moi ? »_

Harry divaguait totalement. Jamais le blond ne lui dirait ce genre de chose. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Ca évitait les complications.

« Pff, jaloux, n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. »

Harry regarda avec étonnement le blond qui continuait de lui dire en quoi Ernie n'était pas son genre. Harry était amusé que Draco mette autant d'effort pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Il en faisait un peu trop, mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de le lui faire remarquer car on toqua à la porte.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, et il entendit Draco lui dire :

« Passe une bonne soirée, Potter. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Draco avait disparu. Il ouvrit alors la porte et salua Ernie.

OooooO

Harry commençait à sentir l'effet de l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Ernie et lui étaient assis sur une banquette en coin dans un petit bar chaleureux. La serveuse venait de leur apporter leur troisième verre. Après avoir trinqué, Harry vida son verre plus vite qu'il n'aurait du. Ernie s'était rapproché, il avait posé une main sur la sienne et lui proposait de retourner à l'auberge. Harry regarda leurs mains. Il avait chaud d'un coup et il éprouvait un léger tournis.

Deux minutes plus tard, après avoir payé l'addition, ils transplanèrent devant les _Trois balais_ et montèrent à l'étage de leurs chambres. Ernie remercia Harry de leur soirée et il espérait en passer une autre en compagnie du Gryffondor.

Harry l'embrassa. Ernie parut surpris d'une telle initiative, mais répondit rapidement à ce baiser. Puis aux suivants. Harry sentit son corps tombé en arrière pour atterrir sur un matelas douillet. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa chambre. Difficile de faire erreur. A sa connaissance, une seule chambre de l'auberge était hantée par un fantôme. Malfoy se tenait debout, à hauteur du plafond. Ernie s'était légèrement écarté pour défaire sa veste, avant de s'attaquer à la chemise de Harry. Harry était comme paralysé, il ne savait pas s'il devait dire quelque chose. Il devait dire quelque chose. Malfoy était indéchiffrable. Macmillan déposa quelques baisers dans le cou du Gryffondor, lui susurrant qu'il était heureux qu'Harry fasse le premier pas et qu'il accepterait de faire ce qu'il lui plairait. Harry n'avait qu'à demander. Harry mit quelques instants pour lui répondre. Il fixait toujours Malfoy qui ne semblait pas décider à partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ! Il ne devait pas rester ! Draco affichait un air de défi. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il reste. Il ne voulait…

« Harry, ça va ? Si tu veux qu'on arrête là, ça ne me gêne pas. Je peux partir. » Harry regarda Ernie puis dit un peu brusquement, voyant que Malfoy s'apprêtait enfin à partir : « Non, reste ! » Le Gryffondor se rapprocha d'Ernie et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Reste. » Constatant que le message était bien passé – Malfoy s'était retourné et le fixait, attendant la suite - Harry se recoucha et ajouta : « Déshabille-toi. »

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

_« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil » _

_Malfoy traversa le mur. Harry et Ernie se tenaient de chaque coté de la porte, prêts à intervenir. Deux autres aurors couvraient leurs arrières. Malfoy revint une minute plus tard et dit : « Il est planqué derrière le canapé, tout au fond de l'appartement. Il est seul, mais armé. » _

_Harry et Ernie hochèrent de la tête. Harry fit un décompte de la main jusqu'à trois avant de défoncer la porte. _

_Harry passa en premier de l'autre côté mais à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dehors en pleine nuit. La porte se referma avec fracas. Harry se retourna, il était seul. Il avança alors avec méfiance sur le sol mouillé. Il passa sous un lampadaire dont la lumière grésillait puis monta sur une marche. Harry reconnut le nouveau Millenium bridge –construit après la destruction du précédent des années auparavant-. Il pouvait voir la cathédrale Saint Paul se dresser en face de lui au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il s'arrêta en apercevant un homme de dos qui se tenait à la rambarde, prêt à sauter. Un rayon de soleil perça l'horizon. _

OooooO

Harry se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse, les bribes de son rêve s'évaporant doucement. La lumière du soleil passait à travers les stores mal baissés. Un rayon réchauffait doucement sa joue. Le brun resta encore quelques minutes allongé. Il sentit un corps à côté de lui bouger. Puis plus rien. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant. Il avait besoin d'une potion anti-maux de tête.

OooooO

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry s'installa sur un tabouret en hauteur, au bar de l'auberge. Il commanda un café. Mme Rosmerta lui servit son café, accompagné de quelques biscuits.

Harry sortit la liste des visiteurs et la parcourut, avec un soupir las. Vérifier toutes les identités allait lui prendre la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, désolé, s'excusa Ernie augmentant la pression sur l'épaule de Harry, avant de s'installer à ses côtés. La même chose, s'il vous plait, dit-il s'adressant à la serveuse.

- Hum, c'est la liste des personnes qui ont participées à la journée porte ouverte de Poudlard. Il faudra vérifier les noms et interroger ceux qui paraissent suspects.

- Harry, tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de travailler ? Même le dimanche ? … Merci.

- A votre service, répondit la serveuse.

- Quand une nouvelle piste se présente à moi, je n'aime pas la remettre à plus tard, indiqua Harry.

- C'est dommage, fit Ernie avec un petit soupir, remuant la cuillère dans sa tasse. J'avais pensé que l'on aurait pu profiter de notre dernière journée ici pour… » Il se rapprocha de Harry et lui souffla à voix basse : « Décompresser. »

Ernie avait dit ce dernier mot en posant brièvement une main suggestive sur la cuisse de Harry.

« Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. » Harry déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, et se leva, informant Macmillan : « Prépare tes affaires, on s'en va dans dix minutes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ernie surpris, malgré son air contrarié et déçu.

- J'ai le nom du coupable, répondit Harry en agitant la liste. »

OooooO

_Je savais que c'était lui depuis le début ! _pensa Harry, furieux, alors qu'il se rendait au lieu de transplanage, au côté de Ernie. Sa colère s'estompa légèrement lorsqu'il regarda Ernie, pour laisser place à de la gêne. Harry et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de leur nuit. Harry se disait que le moment n'était pas propice pour aborder le sujet. Il devait d'abord y réfléchir. C'était compliqué. A cause de Draco. En parlant de lui, il n'avait pas non plus revu Draco – et c'était bien ainsi, pas sûr de ce qu'il lui dirait quand il le reverrait - Il se demandait quand même où ce dernier avait bien pu disparaître…encore.

OooooO

Après être retourné au Ministère pour obtenir du Magenmagot un mandat d'arrêt, Harry rassembla une équipe d'intervention. Une fois sur place, il ordonna à des agents de la police magique de sécuriser chaque entrée. Ernie et lui s'occuperaient de la porte avant.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, baguette en main. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, Harry fit signe à Ernie d'attendre, éloignant de ses pensées cette impression de déjà-vu. Il entendit la voix du suspect parlant à un autre homme. Ils étaient donc deux dans l'appartement. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, les deux hommes se disputaient.

« Blaise Zabini, brigades des Aurors et de la police magique, ouvrez la porte ! » s'écria Harry en frappant à la porte.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur – un meuble qui s'écroule… du verre qui casse - suivit par le bruit d'une vitre de fenêtre qui éclate en morceaux. Harry défonça la porte d'un sort, Ernie se tenant derrière lui.

Plusieurs sorts fusèrent dans leur direction, mais ils furent déviés à temps. Harry riposta et il put clairement analyser la situation : Blaise Zabini était à terre, blessé – du sang coulait d'une blessure à la tête.- Une lampe (ou plutôt ses restes) et un petit chevet étaient renversés à ses côtés. Harry évita de justesse un sort lancé par l'homme qui se disputait avec Blaise. Ernie tenta de contre-attaquer mais leur adversaire était rapide. Harry reconnut Theodore Nott et la baguette qu'il tenait en main. Ce dernier réussit à déstabiliser Ernie qui fut projeté contre un mur. Harry toucha d'un sort l'épaule de Nott. Celui-ci lança un sort sur Harry qui l'évita habillement, mais une étagère à sa gauche menaça de s'écrouler sur Ernie, encore sonné par sa chute. Harry l'empêcha d'être blessé, en immobilisant l'étagère. Cela laissa suffisamment de temps à Theodore pour s'enfuir par la cheminée. Ernie fit signe à Harry de le poursuivre. En voyant les renforts arrivés, Harry prit deux agents avec lui. Ils empruntèrent la cheminée pour se rendre à la même destination que Theodore Nott.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce vétuste constituée d'un lit, une table et deux chaises. Ainsi qu'une multitude de livres et de rouleaux de parchemins anciens. Et sur l'un des murs, des photos et des articles de presse où figurait une seule personne : Draco Malfoy.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de la présence de Theodore Nott.

OooooO

Le soir venu, Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

« Malfoy, tu es là ?

- Dans le salon, lui parvint une réponse. »

Harry se dirigea vers le salon. Il commença à parler : « Draco, il faut que… » mais il s'arrêta en voyant Draco et poursuivit, inquiet : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Draco apparaissait et disparaissait. Comme s'il clignotait !

- Quelque chose… ne va… pas… je… » Et il disparut pour de bon.

« Draco ! » s'écria Harry, paniqué. « Draco, reviens ! »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry appela le nom de Malfoy. En constatant que le blond ne réapparaissait pas, Harry décida de se rendre au Ministère.

« Dépêche-toi… maugréa le Gryffondor en fixant les numéros des étages défiler un à un. »

« _Niveau 4 : __Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, Section des êtres, animaux et esprits, Bureau de liaison des Gobelins, _Oui, oui, allez plus vite…. _Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles_… » Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Harry sortit de l'ascenseur en trombe et courut jusqu'à la section des esprits.

~ _Fermé ~ _

Harry tenta quand même d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était bien verrouillée.

De rage et de désespoir, il frappa un coup dans la porte avec son poing. La douleur fut intense. Il avait entendu un craquement. Posant sa tête contre le battant de la porte, il se mordit les lèvres, fort, pour s'empêcher de hurler.

OooooO

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry, morose, se rendit à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, au service des urgences du rez-de-chaussée.

Il y croisa l'assistant de Gus, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de soin.

« Ah, bonsoir Monsieur Potter, vous avez fait vite.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous ai envoyé un mémo à propos de votre victime, Draco Malfoy. Son père est vraiment terrifiant si vous voulez mon avis.

- Tu as vu Lucius Malfoy ? Quand ?

- Il n'y a pas deux heures de cela. Lui et sa femme sont venus récupérer le corps de leur fils. Monsieur Pye a essayé de les retenir. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir et leur avocat avait une autorisation. Alors, ils ont pu l'emmener chez eux. C'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le mot que je vous ai envoyé tout à l'heure.

- Merci Jogovitch. »

Harry se précipita à travers le couloir de l'hôpital. Il entendit à peine Jogovitch lui dire de loin : « A votre service, Auror Potter ! »

OooooO

« Salazar est désolé, mais ses maîtres ne peuvent pas vous recevoir pour l'instant. Revenez plus ta… Hé ! Reposez Salazar ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Tu vas me conduire à tes maîtres, si tu n'as pas envie de finir…

- Lâchez-le, Potter. »

Harry s'arrêta dans son élan en entendant Lucius Malfoy. Il reposa le petit elfe qui couina en retombant à terre. Lucius Malfoy lui ordonna : « Laisse-nous Salazar. » Lucius se retourna en disant d'un ton sec : « Suivez-moi, Potter. Et ne touchez à rien ! » Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, et suivit son hôte.

Ils traversèrent un hall, avant de descendre un long escalier. Lucius ouvrit une porte qui grinça affreusement et qui les conduisit dans une cave illuminée par quelques bougies flottantes. Narcissa se leva d'une chaise en bois, réajustant sa robe –pourtant impeccable- en satin bleu. Malgré la faible luminosité, Harry constata qu'elle avait les yeux légèrement gonflés et rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, récemment. Il s'avança de quelques pas et vit le corps de Draco allongé sur un autel recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Draco était habillé d'une robe de sorcier argentée. Un écran magique était allumé. Une ligne horizontale barrait l'écran. En dessous, une autre ligne ondulait régulièrement.

« Vous auriez du nous informer tout de suite que notre fils possédait toujours une aura magique, Monsieur Potter ! »

Mais Harry ne fit guère attention à la réprimande faite par Lucius Malfoy. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais le fantôme de Draco était aux côtés de sa mère. Harry éprouva une vague de soulagement en le voyant.

« Laissez-le tranquille, père. Il ne faisait que ce que je lui avais demandé. »

Draco flotta jusqu'à Harry- qui aurait voulu crier de joie mais qui ne faisait que rester planté comme un piquet, ne lâchant pas Draco des yeux - et dit avec malice : « Hé oui, Potter, moi aussi je croyais être parti pour de bon. Mais tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelques temps. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si soulagé de le revoir.

Sourire que lui rendit Draco, avant de le détailler des yeux en disant :

« Merlin, tu as une mine affreuse ! » Harry rigola franchement. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, se foutant royalement que Lucius et Narcissa soient présents.

Puis lui répliqua : « C'est une longue histoire… mais d'abord j'aimerais savoir : que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco lui dévoila alors les faits : Ses parents, en apprenant que sa magie continuait d'exister dans son corps, l'avaient emmené jusqu'au Manoir et avaient convoqué son esprit. Voilà pourquoi, Draco avait soudainement disparu.

Après discussion, il fut décidé que les parents de Draco veilleraient sur sa dépouille, et son esprit retournerait avec Harry, le temps de finir l'enquête.

Ils regagnèrent tous deux le domicile du Gryffondor. Harry lui raconta alors l'intervention à l'appartement de Blaise. Ce dernier avait reçu un coup sévère sur la tête, mais heureusement, il avait pu être conduit à temps à l'hôpital. Harry l'avait interrogé à son réveil : Il s'avérait que Blaise n'était jamais retourné à Poudlard, malgré le fait que son nom apparaissait sur la liste des visiteurs. Theodore avait du donner ce nom pour faire accuser Blaise.

S'ils se disputaient, c'était parce Nott était furieux après Blaise, à cause de la baguette, qui malgré ce qu'il avait fait ne semblait toujours pas lui appartenir entièrement. Blaise l'avait questionné sur ce qu'il avait fait. Theodore lui avait alors avoué le meurtre de Draco. Zabini voulait qu'il se rende à la police, ce que Nott avait refusé de faire. C'est à ce moment que Harry avait frappé à la porte. Theodore avait paniqué et comme Blaise refusait de l'aider, il lui avait lancé un sort qui l'avait assommé.

« Tu as été blessé à la main pendant l'intervention ? » interrogea Draco en voyant Harry s'étaler une pommade sur la main.

- Oh, euh, non. Ça, c'est parce que j'ai eu un différend avec…

- MacDreamy ?

- Non, sourit Harry à cause de la façon dont Draco avait dit cela – si spontanée et si emplie d'espoir - pas Ernie. C'était avec une porte.

- Ah. »

Tout en continuant son soin, Harry regarda Draco du coin de l'œil et se retint de sourire plus face à la mine déçue du blond.

Harry redevint sérieux et hésita avant de dire :

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais parti pour toujours.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Ca m'a fait peur.

- Oui, à moi aussi. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Ils se fixèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire…d'autre. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Ils se savaient dans une impasse. Harry changea de sujet :

« A propos d'hier soir, hum, tu crois…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter, ce qui est fait, est fait. Fin de la discussion.

- Mais…

- Quoi ? « Mais » ? Oh, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : « C'était une erreur, Malfoy. Tu aurais du partir, Malfoy. J'étais saoul, Malfoy. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais, Malfoy. C'est une situation embarrassante et blablabla. » Alors, pour éviter tout nouveau dérapage, qui ne mènerait de toute façon à rien de bon, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris comme ça ?

- Parce que tu as raison : c'était une erreur et oui, j'étais légèrement saoul. Mais, Draco : je savais exactement ce que je disais et je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas parti. »

Harry posa le tube de pommade sur la table basse et se leva du canapé pour aller se coucher. Arrivé près de la porte de sa chambre, il tourna la tête pour ajouter :

« Ah, j'oubliais : C'est vrai, il est préférable que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Ce qui est dommage car ce que tu as fait ce soir-là, c'était la chose la plus sexy et bandante à laquelle j'ai assisté. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et dit : « Bonne nuit, _Malfoy__**.**_ »

En refermant la porte, Harry se plaqua contre et entendit Draco geindre de frustration, ce qui le fit pouffer. Mais son sourire laissa vite place à une mine troublée et tourmentée. Draco était juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry pouvait l'entendre faiblement mais distinctement, débattre avec lui-même.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? » Un soupir. « N'y va pas. » Un autre soupir. Harry se retourna légèrement pour poser sa main sur la poignée de porte, mais stoppa son geste. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Le blond semblait du même avis. « Tu ne dois pas y aller, même si tu en crèves d'envie. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il s'éloigna de la porte. Mieux valait qu'il cesse d'écouter, avant de faire un geste stupide.

Ooo FCRCSM ooO

_« Déshabille-toi. » Harry s'adressait à lui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il devait avoir trop bu. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ce que le Gryffondor disait. Peut-être parce qu'il en mourait d'envie…Hm, sauf qu'il était déjà mort. Pourtant son envie était bien présente. _

_Il déboutonna sa chemise, lentement. Macmillan était plus pressé, mais un mot de Harry fut suffisant pour qu'il ralentisse. Si bien, qu'ils furent tous les deux dévêtus en même temps. _

_Il ne leur restait que leur caleçon à enlever. _

_Harry se redressa sur le lit et s'avança jusqu'à Ernie, posant ses mains sur la peau nue de son torse puis de ses épaules et le long de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent. Harry avait maintenant posé ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de Ernie. Ce dernier avait plongé une main dans les cheveux de Harry et caressait désormais sa nuque. L'autre frôlait le bas de son dos. _

_Et Draco les regardait. _

_Imaginant qu'il était à la place de Ernie. _

_Que c'était lui qui déshabillait Harry entièrement, avec minutie. _

_Que c'était ses mains à lui qui se baladaient sur le corps du gryffondor. _

_Lui qui provoquait ses soupirs. _

_Lui qui caressait son sexe. _

_Lui qui faisait gémir Harry avec ces mouvements de hanche de plus en plus rapide. _

_Lui qui lui faisait l'amour avec passion. _

_Une larme roula sur la joue de Draco lorsqu'il jouit dans sa propre main, se mordant la langue pour éviter de crier le nom de Harry. _

Il faisait jour. Draco était toujours debout derrière la porte de la chambre de Harry. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente se dissipant peu à peu. Il se concentra pour ne garder que l'image du regard qu'avait Harry en le voyant atteindre la jouissance, peu avant que l'orgasme du gryffondor se manifeste. Les yeux verts assombris de désir étaient la dernière chose qu'avait vue Draco avant de s'évaporer pour disparaître.

Il avait eu raison de ne pas franchir la porte. Il était déjà allé trop loin la veille. Beaucoup trop loin. Il ne fallait plus que ça se reproduise. C'était bien trop de tourments.

En voyant la clenche s'abaisser, Draco transplana dans la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry apparut se frottant les yeux d'une main.

Il parut surpris un très bref instant de rencontrer Draco dans cette pièce.

« Bonjour », dit Harry avant de bailler et d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Bonjour », répliqua Draco en le regardant vider le fond de la bouteille, buvant directement au goulot.

Harry jeta la bouteille à la poubelle et dit avec une détermination propre au jeune auror :

« J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit, et j'ai pris une décision. Ca va te paraître fou et stupide, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Toi et moi, on va aller ensemble au Ministère et...

OooooO

« Tu as raison, Potter, cette idée est dingue, fit Draco en sortant de l'ascenseur qui les avait reconduit au Département de la justice magique. Mais voir la tête de cette nympho de Rita Skeeter quand elle m'a vu, ça valait tous les gallions de Gringotts.

- Ah, oui, elle tient le scoop de sa carrière, là ! J'espère que ce plan va fonctionner.

- Quand est-ce que l'article sera publié ?

- Une édition spéciale sera imprimée et distribuée à l'ensemble de la population, d'ici deux heures.

- Quelle efficacité, je suis impressionné, auror Potter. » Draco ne le laissa rien rétorquer, car il enchaîna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de Harry : « Alors, c'est ici que tu travailles. » Ce n'était pas une question, juste une simple constatation, peu enthousiaste. Comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose.

« Et MacDreamy, il travaille où ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil du Gryffondor. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- Ernie, il s'appelle Ernie, a son bureau dans une autre division, un peu plus loin. Et, il ne sait pas que tu es un fantôme. Il ne va pas être content d'apprendre que je le lui ai caché.

- En parlant du loup… fit Draco en pointant du menton Macmillan qui se dirigeait vers Harry d'un pas pressé, l'air furieux.

OooooO

Draco n'osait pas intervenir. Déjà qu'il était à l'origine de la dispute entre les deux hommes, mieux valait les laisser régler leur conflit tout seul. Harry et Ernie s'étaient enfermés dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour avoir leur discussion. Draco les regardait. A travers le miroir spécial qui était installé dans la pièce annexe où il s'était caché. Draco en avait assez vu et entendu, aussi, il sortit de la pièce et regagna le bureau de Harry. Une note de service vola près de sa tête avant de se déposer sur le bureau du brun. Bien pliée. Zut, il ne pouvait pas la lire. Elle fut vite suivie par une seconde, également pliée. Et un manuscrit apparut sur le bureau. Draco put le lire.

FLASH DE L'EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER

DRACO MALFOY EST VIVANT !

Incroyable ! Chers lecteurs, Draco Malfoy est en vie ! Nous en avons la preuve puisque je l'ai moi-même reçu dans les locaux de la _Gazette du sorcier –_ cf. photo en page 2 – il y a moins d'une heure.

[…]Il a été placé sous la haute protection de l'auror Harry Potter et de l'agent de la brigade magique Ernie Macmillan.

[…] Tous les détails de cet incroyable retour vous seront communiqués dans l'édition habituelle de demain. Soyez au rendez-vous !

R.S.

Faire croire à sa résurrection, en laissant filtrer qu'il était sous la surveillance de Harry et de Ernie, pour attirer Nott à se montrer. Voilà le plan de Harry. Tout le département avait été mis au courant du retour de Malfoy. Ce dernier devait agir comme s'il était bien vivant et non comme un fantôme.

OooooO

Harry réapparut dix minutes plus tard dans les couloirs menant à son bureau. Draco vit Ernie partir dans une direction différente. Harry ne laissa rien transparaître de leur échange.

Il parcourut rapidement l'article de la Gazette, satisfait, puis lut les deux notes de service. Front plissé. Il n'adressa pas un seul mot à Malfoy sur ce que disaient les mémos. Il l'informa seulement qu'il devait se rendre à l'appartement de Theodore Nott. Draco devait l'attendre chez lui. Ce que Draco refusa. Il devait alors l'attendre ici. Ce que Draco refusa également.

« Bordel, Malfoy ! Tu veux compromettre l'enquête ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas venir ! Tu restes ici, point barre.

- Tout seul ?

- Non, répliqua une voix derrière Draco. J'assurerai ta « protection ». Après tout, c'est écrit ici. » Ernie froissa l'article de journal et le jeta dans une corbeille à papier.

Draco chercha dans les yeux de Harry s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Le Gryffondor prit simplement sa veste et s'en alla. Draco était bien content d'être déjà mort parce que Ernie n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi de jouer les protecteurs.

OooooO

L'étage se vida petit à petit. Harry revint enfin à son bureau au grand soulagement de Draco. Macmillan et Harry échangèrent quelques mots. Ernie partit avec plusieurs pièces à conviction que Harry avait trouvées chez Theodore.

Harry et Draco regagnèrent ensuite un autre étage du Ministère. Le niveau 9. Le Département des Mystères. Draco lut l'inscription sur la porte devant laquelle Harry s'était arrêté. _La salle du souvenir. _

Harry ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur. C'était une grande pièce sombre contenant des centaines de pensines. Il y avait également des étagères remplies de fioles étiquetées.

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient ici, tous les deux.

« Je suis déjà venu ici, tout à l'heure, informa Harry. Tu m'as menti, Draco.

- De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais revenu parce que tu devais retrouver ton assassin.

- Oui, pour quelle autre raison je serais là sinon ?

- Quand on a fouillé l'appartement de Nott, j'ai pu récupérer ça. » Harry sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu-argenté. « C'est le souvenir qu'il t'avait volé. »

**OooooO**

Harry versa le liquide bleu-argenté dans la pensine, puis plongea sa tête à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva dans une pièce étroite, assez sombre. De chaque côté du mur, s'érigeaient de hautes étagères remplies d'objets divers. Draco Malfoy apparut derrière l'une d'entre elles, tenant ce que Harry reconnut comme étant un scrutoscope.

Le Gryffondor le suivit jusqu'au comptoir où attendait une vieille dame.

« Voilà, Madame Travis, il devrait fonctionner correctement maintenant. Évitez que votre chat s'y approche à l'avenir.

- Oui, j'y veillerai. Combien je vous dois ?

- Seize gallions, s'il vous plait. »

Madame Travis soupira, laissant entendre que ce n'était pas donné comme prix. Elle lui tendit néanmoins l'argent que Malfoy encaissa en la remerciant.

Lorsque la vieille sorcière fût sortie, Malfoy abaissa les stores. C'était son dernier rendez-vous de la journée. A moins qu'un client de dernière minute se présente à lui, il allait pouvoir fermer la boutique et rentrer chez lui. Il vérifiait que tout était en ordre et en sécurité dans la réserve, quand la clochette, annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le magasin, tinta.

Malfoy alla voir de qui il s'agissait maugréant à lui-même qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas Stephen qui avait encore oublié ses clés de maison dans une des jarres antiques qu'il s'occupait de restaurer. La dernière fois, ça leur avait pris une heure à toutes les fouiller. _L'Accio_ n'avait pas pu fonctionner car la jarre en question avait été refermée soigneusement.

Mais ce n'était pas Stephen. Un client venait effectivement d'entrer dans la boutique. Il était grand et portait un long manteau à capuche, dissimulant son visage.

« Bienvenu chez _Barjow & Beurk_. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- J'ai cassé ma baguette, il faudrait me la réparer.

- Ah, désolé, mais pour une baguette, le mieux c'est de vous adresser à Ollivander, c'est juste au bout de la rue, à droite.

- Non, toi seul peux la réparer, Draco. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, confus par la familiarité soudaine.

« On se connaît ? » demanda-t-il, mais l'homme en face de lui sortit simplement sa baguette et la posa sur le comptoir.

« Ce n'est pas votre baguette, constata Draco.

- En effet, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où avez-vous trouvé la baguette de Sureau ?

- Je l'ai prise à côté du cadavre de son ancien propriétaire… Albus Dumbledore. »

Draco, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva en entendant le nom de Dumbledore, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ce nom.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, le spécialiste en matière de baguettes, c'est Ollivander.

- Je t'en prie, Draco, tu en sais bien assez sur cette baguette. La preuve, tu l'as reconnue immédiatement.

- Il y avait une esquisse dans un livre que j'ai déniché à une vente aux enchères, il y a six mois.

- _Les plus grands mythes de la sorcellerie. _Blaise me l'a montré.

- Avant ou après avoir couché avec lui ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Pour moi, ça en a, Theodore. »

Theodore abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son visage et dit, avec suffisance :

« C'était après. »

- Que t'a dit Blaise au juste ? »

Theodore lui sourit froidement.

« Il m'a raconté que tu avais désarmé Dumbledore, en sixième année. Il y avait tant d'admiration dans sa voix quand il me l'a dit. » Nott sembla ennuyé par ce fait. « J'ai vite fait le rapprochement avec ce que j'avais lu et ce qu'il m'avait rapporté. »

Il lança un sort sur Draco qui s'effondra. Tout devint noir. Le souvenir s'estompa avant de se reformer sur une nouvelle scène. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, sur un pont. _Le même que dans mon rêve, _songea Harry. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha pour mieux entendre leur conversation :

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas séduit Blaise uniquement pour obtenir ces informations ?

- Je l'ai séduit pour te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Mon père est mort, en prison. Ca aurait du être le tien ! De vous voir vous pavaner à ce gala de charité, tes parents et toi, au bras de Blaise, ça a été insupportable. C'est injuste que le nom des Malfoy ait été acquitté de tous les crimes commis ! Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez soit disant retourné votre allégeance envers Voldemort pour vous battre aux côtés de l'autre camp. Des lâches opportunistes, voilà ce que vous êtes en réalité ! Mais Harry Potter a témoigné en votre faveur, parce que ta garce de mère a menti au Lord noir. Alors forcément, les juges ont été cléments !

- N'insultes plus jamais ma mère ou sinon tu le regretteras !

- Tatata, tu n'es pas en position de me menacer. »

Nott pressa la pointe de la baguette au niveau du cou de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda avec haine.

« Si tu me tues, tu seras en possession de la baguette, et après quoi ? La police te traquera pour ce que tu vas faire.

- Des détails, tout ça. Avance jusqu'à la rambarde. »

Voyant que le blond refusait de coopérer, Theodore enfonça un peu plus la baguette dans la chair.

« J'ai dit : avance jusqu'à la rambarde.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, je te donne la baguette, tenta Draco avançant à petits pas.

- J'aimerais que cela soit aussi simple, Draco. Mais seul te vaincre à un duel ou ta mort me permettra d'en être le maître.

- J'imagine qu'un duel est hors de propos ?

- Effectivement, maintenant, monte sur la rambarde »

Draco chercha désespérément une échappatoire, mais n'en vit aucune. _Sauter _? Il avait peu de chance d'y survivre. L'eau devait être glacée, en plus. _Transplaner ? _Pas sans baguette. Il passa une jambe, puis une deuxième au-dessus de la barrière pour s'y asseoir. Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde pour trouver son équilibre. Il allait mourir. Étrangement, il n'avait pas si peur que cela.

Un jet de lumière verte illumina un bref instant la scène avant qu'elle ne s'évapore.

OoooooO

Harry avait toujours un regard d'incompréhension lorsqu'il demanda à Draco :

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Il est évident que tu savais que c'était moi, le détenteur du pouvoir de la baguette. Tu savais que c'était moi. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Draco s'était rapproché, l'air condescendant. Ce que ne voulait surtout pas voir Harry. Il voulait une réponse.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Réponds-moi ! cria-t-il, furieux.

- Pour la même raison qui a fait que je n'ai rien dit quand tu étais retenu prisonnier chez mes parents. » Draco mit un temps infiniment long pour Harry, avant d'ajouter : « Pour te protéger. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.

Pour le protéger. Ça voulait dire que Draco tenait à lui. Beaucoup. Et depuis un moment. Il s'était mis en danger, volontairement, pour protéger Harry. Rien ne l'y obligeait. Et il y avait payé de sa vie.

« Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu l'as bien fait, pendant la guerre.

- C'était différent, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Alors que toi, tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité et être sauvé ! » Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était submergé de tristesse, de colère, et par un sentiment d'injustice. Draco avait choisi de mourir à sa place, pour le protéger. Harry sentit une caresse glacée partir du coin de son œil gauche vers le long de sa joue. Chemin qu'avait suivie une larme et que Malfoy avait retracé avec son doigt, lui disant :

« Je ne regrette pas mon choix, Harry. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait épargné. Il voulait me tuer. Cette histoire de baguette n'était qu'une excuse à son geste. Vois le côté positif : on a pu passer du temps ensemble, sans se détester. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. C'est un peu comme si j'étais déjà au paradis.

- Pour moi, c'est l'enfer. »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un applaudir, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Comme c'est touchant, dit une voix sortant de l'ombre pour laisser apparaître…

« Ernie ? » Harry essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais venu te voir pour m'excuser. »

Quelque chose clochait. Harry le sentit immédiatement dans la façon dont Ernie avait parlé. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque apparut derrière Macmillan, Theodore Nott qui le tenait en joue. Nott tenait deux baguettes – la baguette de Sureau et l'autre, probablement celle de Macmillan-

« A ta place, j'éviterai de jouer les héros Potter, conseilla Nott en pointant la baguette de Sureau vers lui. « Montre moi tes mains. » Harry, qui d'instinct avait porté sa main à la poche où était rangée sa baguette, leva lentement les deux mains en l'air.

« Je t'ai aussi à l'œil, Draco. Incroyable que tu aies survécu.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre Nott, jamais tu ne pourras t'échapper de cet immeuble. Il y a des policiers et des aurors partout.

- C'était un jeu d'enfants d'entrer ici, grâce à… Ernie, c'est ça ?… Il m'aidera à sortir j'en suis sûr, s'il tient à la vie. Mais assez parler, je suis là pour réparer mon erreur.

Ernie lança un sort de paralysie sur Harry en criant : « Immobulus. »

« Draco, non ! » protesta Harry en même temps que le sort fut lancé.

Draco s'était mis au travers, oubliant que les sorts n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui. Cependant, pour une fois, le sort fonctionna. Draco était débout, immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Harry profita de la surprise de Theodore pour l'attaquer d'un sort de stupefixion. Malheureusement, Nott le para et contre attaqua. Harry se mit à couvert derrière un pilier, évitant de recevoir les pensines qui se jetaient sur lui.

Ernie réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Nott et lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre. Sous le choc, Nott fit tombé la baguette de Sureau. Il essaya de la ramasser mais Ernie donna un coup de pied dedans la faisant rouler plus loin. Harry, qui avait immobilisé les pensines, convoqua la baguette de Sureau d'un _Accio. _Il put ainsi libérer Draco du charme de paralysie. Il vit Ernie empoigner Theodore et tenter de reprendre sa propre baguette. Le Serpentard se défendit. Un sort fusa vers le plafond, créant une fissure. Un autre fit exploser des fioles posées sur une étagère. Macmillan fut jeté à terre. Un morceau du plafond s'effondra sur lui.

« Protego ! cria Harry, en visant Ernie. Un halo magique entoura Macmillan et le bout de plafond se réduisit en poussière.

« Harry attention ! »

Harry reconnut la voix de Draco. Comme au ralenti, il vit Nott lui lancer un sort. La baguette de Sureau crépita dans sa main alors qu'il sentit un immense froid l'envahir… avant de ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant l'endroit. Il faisait nuit. Il avança sur le sol mouillé, passa sous le lampadaire dont la lumière grésillait toujours puis monta sur une marche. Il parcourut quelques mètres sur le pont et se posta à côté de l'homme qui se tenait à la rambarde, dardant son regard vers l'horizon.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment.

« Tu sais pourquoi le sort _Immobulus_ a fonctionné sur toi ?

- Non, dis-moi.

- C'est parce que la baguette de Sureau contient un poil de Sombral.

- Hum, oui ça paraît logique. J'imagine que c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle est la baguette la plus puissante. »

Un rayon de soleil perça l'horizon, illuminant peu à peu la surface de l'eau puis le pont où se tenaient Harry et Draco.

« C'est l'heure. Prends ma main.

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. »

Draco eut un sourire tendre et insista une seconde fois. Harry glissa sa main dans celle du blond. Il apprécia avec une infinie plénitude la douceur et la chaleur de ce contact. Il retint Draco qui poussait la rambarde, pour ouvrir un portail incrusté dans le métal. Il le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa. Les cheveux à la base du cou du Serpentard étaient doux. Aussi, Harry plongea sa main dans la chevelure, approfondissant leur baiser.

Harry ne savait pas si ce moment était réel mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui lui importait était de profiter de cet instant.

Trop vite, Draco mit fin à leur étreinte. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le repousser gentiment.

« Il faut y aller. C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il calmement. Leur front se touchèrent. Leur main droite étaient toujours enlacées et elles étaient coincées entre leur torse. Harry sentit son cœur battre à vive allure. Celui du blond était paisible. Silencieux. Ce n'était pas grave, les battements du cœur de Harry étaient suffisamment forts pour deux.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Harry s'éloignant doucement.

Draco lui fit un sourire mais ses yeux étaient si tristes. Si gris. Si brillants. Il embrassa Harry avec une infinie douceur sur le front… sur les lèvres… sur la joue…à nouveau sur les lèvres. Puis il lui caressa la joue. Il éluda sa question. A la place, il guida Harry jusqu'à l'ouverture de la rambarde.

« Ensemble ? questionna Harry.

- Ensemble. »

Harry ferma les yeux, enlaça plus fermement ses doigts à ceux de Draco, prit une longue inspiration puis sauta du pont en se laissant tomber en avant.

Son corps sombra. Encore et encore. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il ouvrit les yeux. De l'eau l'entourait de toute part. Draco n'était plus là. Une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit.

Harry sentit comme des lames de couteaux lui transpercer les poumons. Il recracha de l'eau, toussant. Il avait froid. Sa vue était brouillée. Il avait perdu ses lunettes. Quelqu'un lui posa une couverture et le frictionna avec pour le réchauffer. On lui mit un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Il vit le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés s'approcher et elle lui posa plusieurs questions. La seule réponse qu'il réussit à articuler fût son prénom.

« Très bien Harry, vous êtes dans une ambulance, nous arriverons bientôt à l'hôpital. Non gardez votre masque. Vous avez failli vous noyer. Vous rappelez-vous comment vous êtes tombé à l'eau ? … Comment ? … Qui est Draco ?… Harry, vous m'entendez ?… On le perd… »

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Des voix lui parlaient, pleines de douceur et d'inquiétude. Elles discutaient entre elles, avec tristesse. Puis le silence.

« Il ouvre les yeux !… Ron ! Infirmière ! Oh Harry, je suis si heureuse. » Harry sentit le parfum de la chevelure d'Hermione avec distinction.

Une infirmière arriva quelques instants plus tard et força Hermione a lâché la main de son meilleur ami.

« Tout à l'air normal, annonça-t-elle à Ron et Hermione qui furent aussitôt soulagés et heureux de l'entendre. Je reviens, je vais prévenir le docteur Carlson. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à remettre ses lunettes. »

Ron lui raconta les évènements :

« Theodore Nott a pénétré le Ministère et vous a attaqué, Macmillan et toi. Ernie a dit que tu avais désarmé Nott, mais ce dernier avait pris la baguette de Ernie. Nott t'a lancé un _Avada Kedavra _mais ta baguette a aspiré le sort. Oui, je sais c'est étrange, mais c'est comme cela que Ernie a décrit la scène. Tu t'es évanoui. Macmillan a cru que tu étais mort. Nott vous a fait transplaner Ernie et toi aux abords du fleuve. Il t'a jeté à l'eau. Des pêcheurs moldus t'ont vu tomber, ils t'ont récupéré à bord de leur barque et ont prévenu les secours. Ernie a réussi à se défendre. Il l'a paralysé et mis hors d'état de nuire. Nott croupit dans une cellule à l'heure qu'il est. Macmillan a vu les ambulanciers te récupérer. Passons les détails, mais tu as finalement été transféré à Sainte Mangouste. On s'est fait du soucis. Ca fait presque trois jours que tu étais dans le coma. »

Après avoir fini son discours, Ron dut partir au Ministère. Hermione le laissa entre les mains du médicomage, promettant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Le docteur Carlson l'examina et l'autorisa à se promener s'il en avait envie, mais seulement à l'étage où il se trouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'en allait pour retourner dans sa chambre, après avoir pris un verre d'eau à la fontaine. Quand une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir :

« Laissez moi, je vous dis que je peux marcher tout seul ! Bordel ! » Harry crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait reconnu la voix de Draco. Harry n'avait pas osé poser de question à ses amis. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'origine de cette voix.

Harry entrevit un homme aux cheveux blonds entrer dans une chambre – la chambre de Harry - suivit par une infirmière.

Dix secondes plus tard, le jeune homme brun se tint devant la porte de sa chambre. Draco était légèrement tourné et regardait le lit, vide. Harry le contempla, étonné. Il était vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital qui lui arrivait à hauteur des genoux. Il portait des chaussettes blanches. Il avait les cheveux coiffés mais sans gel. Il tenait une perfusion à la main. Perfusion que la jeune fille l'accompagnant essayait maladroitement de raccrocher à un poteau. Elle sortit sa baguette et demanda à Malfoy de lui tendre son bras. Celui-ci fit ce qu'elle demanda, agacé par tant d'obligation alors qu'il répétait : « Je vais bien ! »

Harry ne réalisa qu'à ce moment (pourtant la tenue peu inhabituelle pour Malfoy aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille) quand l'infirmière prit le bras de Draco dans sa main pour qu'il évite de bouger pendant qu'elle vérifiait que sa perfusion était correctement mise en place, que Draco n'était plus un fantôme. Draco demanda à l'infirmière où était le patient supposé être dans cette chambre. Face à l'hésitation de la jeune femme, il s'énerva après elle, mais s'arrêta aussitôt car Harry avait toussoté légèrement pour communiquer sa présence. L'infirmière, une stagiaire, sortit de la chambre les yeux humides, quand Draco le lui demanda d'un ton brusque.

Harry et Draco se fixèrent un bref moment. Puis Draco tira un rideau dans la pièce pour laisser apparaître un autre lit. Il jura dans sa barbe en réajustant sa blouse qui menaçait de se défaire. Harry le regarda nouer la ficelle, fixant par réflexe les mains du blond et fut distrait une demie seconde par une courbe de fesse.

« Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à vous jeter un maléfice si je vous reprends à me reluquer. » énonça Malfoy menaçant, s'installant dans son lit avant de tirer le rideau. Harry l'entendit maugréer : « Une infirmière stagiaire incompétente et maintenant un pervers pour voisin de chambre, journée de merde. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il devait rêver. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond le vouvoyait ? Pervers ? Harry n'était pas un… Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Harry ouvrit le rideau se moquant du cri offusqué du blond.

« Comment je m'appelle ? demanda Harry en fixant longuement le blond en face de lui. Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il était un fou échappé d'asile.

« Réponds-moi Draco ! Comment je m'appelle ? répéta Harry au bord du désespoir, venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il craignait de déjà connaître la réponse.

Draco fronça les sourcils et dit avec sa voix traînante : « Je ne sais pas. »

Il ne sait pas. Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant. Le serpentard était vivant, Harry pouvait sentir la jambe droite du blond contre sa main posée sur la couverture du lit. Mais il semblait avoir oublié qui était Harry.

Harry avait envie de rire. Ce qu'il fit. C'était un rire sans joie. Il contenait surtout sa peine et ses larmes. Il ouvrit les yeux et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de l'œil, sans jeter le moindre regard à Draco.

Il voulut se lever mais il sentit les doigts de Draco lui effleurer la main avant de prendre ses doigts pour les enlacer aux siens, paume contre paume. Harry avait le tournis. Il fixa leurs mains avant de poser ses yeux sur le visage de Draco. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air coupable, bien qu'il se contenait de rigoler : « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant de te faire le coup de l'amnésique. Merlin, je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait aussi bien. Tu démarres vraiment au quart de … » Draco dut s'arrêter de parler car une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla la mâchoire. Harry avait un sacré crochet du gauche. Draco se frotta la joue et ferma les yeux en voyant le poing de Harry prêt à donner un autre coup qu'il acceptait de recevoir de bonnes grâces.

Mais Harry ne le frappa pas une deuxième fois, même s'il le méritait. Il avait une autre vengeance en tête… Mais d'abord… Draco ouvrit les yeux en sentant le haut du corps de Harry toucher son torse et sa tête se poser au creux de son épaule. Draco rapprocha le brun contre lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Il profitèrent de ce chaste câlin de longues minutes. Ils parleraient plus tard. Les explications pouvaient attendre. Draco caressait doucement du bout des doigts le dos de Harry confortablement allongé à ses côtés qui était bercé par le son du cœur de Malfoy.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du Gryffondor car le rythme de ces battements s'accéléra quand Harry tira le nœud de la ficelle retenant les pans de la blouse d'hôpital de Draco.

D'un accord tacite, ils se redressèrent. Harry lança rapidement un sort sur la porte pour la verrouiller. Draco appuya sur le réglage du lit pour le redresser. Il se cala contre un coussin, défit complètement le nœud et abaissa les manches, dévoilant son torse.  
>Harry était nu. Malfoy le reluquait sans honte, arrêtant tout mouvement. Harry s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond. Le pyjama d'hôpital n'était pas entièrement défait et recouvrait le sexe du blond. Une bosse déformait le tissu. Harry s'avança un peu et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement Draco. Pendant que sa langue trouvait un chemin pour rejoindre celle du blond et s'amuser avec, Harry fit descendre ses mains le long du torse, faisant frémir Malfoy chaque fois qu'il touchait sa cicatrice. Il effleura son ventre et faufila sa main sous le tissu du pyjama pour saisir le sexe de Malfoy et commencer à le masser, arrachant un soupir étouffé de la part du serpentard.<p>

Harry, tout en continuant ses caresses lascives, délaissa la bouche de Draco pour embrasser son cou… son torse… son ventre. Il se positionna correctement, fit valser la chemise au loin et saisit le sexe totalement érigé à la base des testicules. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco. Ce dernier avait les yeux mis-clos, la bouche entrouverte, une mèche de cheveux barrait son front moite. Ses mains agrippaient le drap du lit. Il hocha subrepticement la tête, donnant son accord au Gryffondor. Draco resserra son emprise sur le drap et ondula du bassin alors qu'Harry lui procurait le plus doux des plaisirs rien qu'avec sa bouche.  
>Mais alors que Draco avait l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui, Harry se releva et inversa les positions. Draco eut le souffle coupé, tant par ce brusque changement de position que par la vision de Harry – les lèvres rougies, les yeux assombris de désir, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les bras au-dessus de la tête, les jambes écartées – s'offrant à lui. Draco l'embrassa avec passion et beaucoup de tendresse.<p>

Lorsqu'il fût préparé, Draco glissa une main entre leurs corps brûlants de désir, pour guider son sexe, l'enfonçant avec lenteur entre les fesses du Gryffondor, avant de le ressortir. Il réitéra son geste, allant toujours plus profondément en Harry avec une lenteur enivrante et grisante. Draco encouragé par les gémissements de Harry, se laissa aller à son plaisir, perdant le contrôle de sa retenue. Les coups de butoirs frénétiques firent grincer le lit. Harry et Draco ne faisaient plus qu'un, bougeant leurs corps à l'unisson. Harry jouit en premier, éclaboussant leurs ventres et leurs torses. Draco fut pris d'un orgasme violent au bout de trois vas et viens supplémentaires.

Draco se blottit contre Harry. Leur respiration était erratique et se calma peu à peu. Harry conjura une couverture et les recouvrit. Leur corps transpirants. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent. Leur cœur apaisé.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Mc Dreamy est le surnom (anglais) employé dans la série _Grey's Anatomy_ pour désigner le docteur « Mamour »

**NdSs : **Pour info, le titre utilisé pour les deux chapitres (« Tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir ») est la traduction du livre sorcier mentionné dans le tome 4 d'Harry Potter « Where there's a wand, there's a way » - qui signifie littéralement : « Où il y a une baguette, il y a un moyen. » C'est à partir de ce titre anglais que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire. Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt !

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette aventure avec intérêt !


End file.
